


Lessons in Geometry

by gaycousin_tm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, LGBTQ Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycousin_tm/pseuds/gaycousin_tm
Summary: You recently transferred to a new school in the middle of nowhere and despite your adamant "rise and grind" policy you quickly find yourself falling for bumblebunny.





	1. Chapter 1

Hm-hm-hm-hmmm hm-hm-hm-hmmm~ the buzz of your phone jolts you from a light sleep, prompting you to peek blearily through one eye to see the time. It’s already 8:15 and the 3rd time you’ve hit the snooze button. Though it’s not completely lost to you that you’ve left yourself a cool 10 minutes to get ready, part of you wishes you gave a shit. For a second you consider just turning off your alarm, rolling over, and calling it a day but it’d be really dumb to skip the first day of classes at a school you’ve never even been to. So you begrudgingly heave yourself out of bed, throw on some sweatpants and a hoodie and hurry to catch the bus to campus.

 

The bus is nearly empty but that quickly changes as droves students file on making the space increasingly cramped and the smell decreasingly pleasant. It’s August, and though it’s only a quarter to 9 the musk of a combined 45 pairs of armpits was quite real. As you struggle to block out the olfactory and auditory assault that is public transit something, or rather someone catches your eye. He’s tall, slender and looks like he’s above all this bullshit entirely. His clothes are nice, too nice to just be going to class, his posture’s immaculate like maybe he’s a model or something and his face is in full on resting bitch mode. As you wonder to yourself how long this stuck up dude must take to get ready in the morning he looks in your direction and offers a sleepy but disarmingly genuine smile. Stunned, you smile back at this handsome mother fucker who, quite handedly, just snatched your wig and bucked all your preconceived notions in the course of 1.8 seconds. The bus trundles to a halt and he smoothly turns only to stumble off the bus abruptly correcting his gait in the dorkiest way possible. _Wow okay, he’s a dweeb and just became my favorite person._

 

A couple stops later is the science complex, you hop off the bus consulting your map to figure out where your 9:30 class is. As you scan the complex for signs you absentmindedly bump into an intense looking freshman.

“Oh, sorry about that” looking a bit stunned, his expression softens “No prob”

_Man, what’s up with everyone having resting bitch face here?_

“Hey, are you lost too? I have a map, maybe we can figure out where we need to be?” you tentatively offer.

He blinks somehow looking even more dazed, fumbling with his schedule and scratching his head “No yeah, I.. uh… I was up here yesterday but it’s different with all these people around.”

“I know what you mean, what building are you in?”  
“Physics”

“Oh really, same” you say, scanning the map intently “I’m in 1112 with Nguyen-- Oh, here we go it’s kinda behind the biology building.”  
Quietly nodding he leans in to confirm and the two of you head toward the physics building.  
After walking in awkward silence for a few seconds you ask “So, you a freshman?”  
“Jeez, is it _that_ obvious?”

“A little lol, only a freshman would come scope out school on a Sunday”  
“Wooow, so it’s a freshy move to want to be prepared for class? I see how it is.”  
“And how’d that work out for ya?”

“Well.. I--” flustered, he lets out an exasperated sigh at which you can’t help but laugh.

“I’m just giving you a hard time, what’s your name by the way?”  
“Changkyun”  
“It’s nice to meet you I’m AJ. So Changkyun, you a science major or just taking physics for fun?”

“Both, science is kind of the family enterprise but I really enjoy it”  
“I feel that, I was on the med track for the same reason before I transferred”

Changkyun’s pace slows as you draw closer to a large old looking building with the word PHYSICS scrawled over the entrance in dulled letters. You step forward to open the door for him to which he momentarily baulked but steps through nodding in appreciation.

 

Inside the building seemed to be even older than its faded brick exterior. It smelled of mildew, old paint, and something else faint but artificial, like formaldehyde. As you look around for room numbers Changkyun points to a sign directing students in PHYS 1111 and 1112 to keep right. Together you follow arrowed signs until you’re met by a group of students filing into two rooms. You nod goodbye to Changkyun as you walk toward the PHYS 1112 lecture hall only to notice he’s following you.

“This is my class” he says with a bit of a smirk as you turn to stare at him in utter surprise.

“And you didn’t say shit?”

“You didn’t ask, I took AP Physics in high school so I got credit for 1111.”

“Oh you fancy huh?” you return his smirk in impressed chagrin as the two of you settle into a pair of theater style seats at the front of the lecture hall. You trade numbers and chat until the professor walks in to start class.

 

The rest of classes were pretty run of the mill, some reading for physics and microbiology and a rinky dink ‘getting to know you’ assignment for mycology-- basic shit. Having finished classes for the day with no reason to stay on campus you decide to head home. You had secretly hoped to run into tall, dark, and dorky from that morning and now sitting on the bus ride home dorkless and disappointed, you allow your mind to wander on college life. Your old school was significantly smaller and far less prestigious but going to school in the burbs, near home, had its perks: short commutes; plenty of quality time with the fam; and the dankest of the dank, free room and board.

 

The very definition of a college town, this new school was over 4 hours from your parents’ in the middle of bumblefuck nowhere.

“Like what do people even do out here besides go to school and cow tipping or some shit?” At this Changkyun made it a point to eagerly note that the city had the most bars per capita in the country at 82 within a mile radius.  
“That just seems irresponsibly gratuitous. I mean I like to party but damn… Also, why are you so excited about bar hopping when it’s obvious that you’re like 10 years old?”  
He responded with a whimsical twirl of his hand “Oh my sweet summer child, if you were a towny you’d know. It’s not about the bars, it’s the booze. Out here college parties are where it’s at my furry friend.” You remained skeptical of what your new classmate considered a party but perhaps there was some fun to be had in bumblefuck nowhere.

 

* * *

 

 

Lost in thought, you pull the ding cord just in time to nearly miss your stop. You step off the bus into the hot summer air and towards your new home for the next 2 ½ years. Luckily, during the year you took off from school you were able to work and afford to rent a house near campus. You have roommates of course, two of which you met, but it was a hell of a lot more comfortable than an apartment and much more affordable than living on campus. The roommates you met were pretty cool, Jan was a pharm major from a city over and Xolani was a psych major from Kenya. Arriving at the front door you realize you have no key. You were supposed to meet Xolani at 3 to get keys made but in your rush to get the hell out of dodge you completely forgot. _Shit-- well it’s only an hour and a half, worst comes to worst I can sit in the car and read._

 

As you sit on the porch bringing out your laptop you’re startled by a clatter from inside the house. _Someone’s here??_ You quickly stand up and knock gingerly on the door. From inside comes another clattering sound followed by the tell tale frump of feet stomping on hardwood floors. The front door suddenly swings open and you are met by an insanely attractive man in insanely tight joggers and an under armor shirt. Nevermind the fact that he looks like he can literally break you in half, dude is seriously hot. He seems frazzled but he smiles at you, eyeing your messenger bag and laptop. “Ah, are you AJ? Lani said you might be here early. I gotta say, it’s nice to finally have a guy here to chill with”

“Oh I’m--” you interject.  
“Not that Jan and Lani are bad or anything they just never wanna work out or go out or anything, they’re a couple of nerds y’know.” He reaches for your bag and recedes into the house “You’re not a vampire are you?”  
“Huh?” Still dumbstruck by how utterly beautiful and charming your new roommate is you stand numbly in the doorway.

“Cuz y’know vampires… they gotta.. be invited… You know what, that makes no sense, it’s the middle of the day. What I’m trying to say is that you can come in.”

You snap out of your trance enough to step in the house closing the door behind you.  
“Are you hungry? I’m Hoseok by the way, but my friends call me Wonho.” He places your bag on the living room couch and bustles to the kitchen picking up a broom and dust pan.  
“I made these really good lettuce wraps and Jan has this magic rice cooker that has rice ready at anytime during the day, it’s witchcraft honestly.”  
“Oh thanks, I’m good though” you reply now preoccupied with Hoseok’s furtive movements. You had been too awestruck by how nice he looked to notice before but Hoseok was positively nervous. _I couldn’t possibly be making him nervous_ .  
Hoseok continues chattering about dropping his whey powder on the floor and how expensive it is as he swept the brown powder into the pan.  Abruptly, he stops sweeping when he realizes you’re staring at him from across the room. “I’m rambling aren’t I? Dude, I promise I’m like 10 times cooler than I look.”

“Wow, 10 times? You already look pretty damn cool” you gush.  
To this Hoseok bows his head unsuccessfully hiding a sheepish smile as he hunches to busy himself with cleaning up the powder.

 _Holy shit I_ **_am_ ** _making him nervous..._

You continue to watch him clean for a few seconds and finally pipe up “So do you not have class today?”

“Oh, no. I have class. I came back for lunch just in case you came back early.”

“You didn’t have to do all that!”

“It’s cool, I don’t mind” Hoseok answers quieter than before, made self conscious by his previous rambling. He uses a rag to wipe up the excess powder. “I should probably get going though, I gotta meet up with the swim team for some athletic training stuff”  
“You swim?”

“Nah, I’m a kinesiology major” he straightens up brushing off his knees. “I work with some of the athletic teams doing physical therapy and training.”

“Ah, well I appreciate you waiting up for me, Hoseok.”

Shouldering his backpack Hoseok makes his way to the front door flashing you a gummy grin “You can call me Wonho, it was nice to finally meet you AJ. See ya!”

 

Now alone in an empty house you’re aware of how deafeningly quiet it gets out here in the sticks. It was a new experience but not one you couldn’t get used to. While waiting for Xolani you decide to do some textbook shopping. Setting up the wifi for your laptop you chuckle to yourself _Two girls One Chump… Jan definitely came up with that one. I wonder if she’ll change it now that there’s four of us._ As far as you knew Jan was kind of the house mom, she wasn’t the oldest but acted as the de facto leader in the house. Wonho was her bff from high school and Xolani was her bff in college. She and Xolani had met during an LGBT Club Girls’ Night Party two years ago and became fast friends. On Sunday afternoon Jan regaled you with stories of how your fellow housemates came to know each other. “I actually went to meet cute girls and found the cutest” Jan recalled fondly snuggling into Xolani’s shoulder. “She did my makeup like a fucking pro, it’s the hottest I’ve ever looked to be honest”.

“I wasn’t _that_ good” Xolani protests teasingly poking Jan “that was back before second puberty so I was lookin’ a hot mess.”  
“Bitch please, don’t listen to her lies AJ, my Xoxo has always been and will forever be fine as hell”.

Jan and Xolani were close… like _really_ close, but you really didn’t mind it. They were cute.

 

Just as you finished adding your final book to your Amazon cart the tinny clank of the front door lock nearly jolts you to your feet. The door quietly swings open to reveal Xolani’s elegant form. As modest as Xolani was about it Jan’s admiration of her looks wasn’t an exaggeration. In fact, now that you thought about it everyone in the house was pretty. Jan was short and cute, Xolani was tall and perfect, and Wonho was… well Wonho. And as Xolani stood in the doorway in a straw hat and flowy yellow sundress that perfectly accentuated her dark skin and broad shoulders you couldn’t help but to feel a little intimidated. _Here I am a pile of shit shaped like a person and dressed like a hobo_. “Hey” she cooed in a velvety tone, she had a bit of an accent which only added to her sophisticated appeal. “I’m going to put my stuff down right quick, are you down to hit the store to copy the keys?”

“Yupper” you reply in an awkwardly cheerful voice, doubling over in embarrassment as she leaves the room. _Oh god what’s wrong with me???_

 

* * *

 

On the way to the store you politely prattle with Xolani about your day and finally meeting Wonho. “Let me guess, he talked your ear off didn’t he?”

“Yeah, a little, when I first got to the house but then he got real quiet. How’d you know?”

“He’s always like that around new people, he-- what’s the expression? Carries his heart in his hand”

“Wears it on his sleeve”

“Yeah, that’s it. How would one even go about accessorizing a heart? It makes no bloody sense.”

 

With the new keys, you and Xolani return with way more groceries than you anticipated buying, along with a 32oz tub of chocolate whey protein you decided to surprise Wonho with. “You tryna romance my Hoho?” Jan would later exclaim “cuz that’s how you end up with a Hoho on your dick.”

Placing the tub on top of the fridge you can’t help but to guffaw at the implication.

“First off, I don’t plan on romancin’ anyone anytime soon, gotta close my heart and get this bread. Secondly, I’m a duffel bag filled to the brim with turds? Of like varying sizes... I doubt I’m on his radar at all.”

“I’m gonna stop you right there cuz Jesus H. Christ you’re worse than Xolani” to this Xolani looks up from the book she’s reading.

“It’s nothing Xoxo, I’m just about to tell AJ about themself”

Quirking an eyebrow and leaning against the counter you give Jan a smug look “Oh really?”

“Yes really, cuz you’re. On. That. Bull. Shit. My friend” punctuating each pause with fervent clap.

“First of all, you got this eerie kinda goth kinda not but definitely too cool for school vibe down to a tee. Very andro, very broody, but we all know you’re a goof on the inside. Second, you’re pretty. You’re handsome. You’re pretty handsome. You look good and you should own that shit. Not that I’m shallow or anything but I pride myself on being surrounded by primo gays. You’re all my beautifully queer gaybies and I will protect you even if it’s from yourselves.” Jan lies dramatically over Xolani’s lap. “Plus I’ve seen your stats and the numbers don’t lie.”

Xolani adds “You should definitely give yourself credit, you’ve put a lot of time and energy into cultivating your identity and image and there’s nothing wrong with being proud of it.”

“OWN THAT SHIT” Jan loudly whispers.

“Wow, I’m highkey not used to so much positively, I’m just-- I’ll try” you stammer in genuine awe of their support.

“Not to mention you have all the time in the world to make money and be a sad and fucking boring adult. You should have fun in college, meet new people, discover new experiences, fuck on top of a goddamn mountain!”

 

Truth be told you’re pretty asexual and while that didn’t have much of an affect on how you enjoyed intimacy and the company of others, people had never been high on your ‘to do’ list. Surprisingly enough finding other aces had proven to be a difficult task. It just seemed easier to avoid the hassle of relationships with allosexuals who didn’t understand the struggle so to speak. And of course you could have conveyed all of this to Jan in a coherent and succinct manner _but eh… what’s the point?_

“Heh, okay Jan, I’ll get right on that.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I somehow entirely missed this chapter when putting it in... this is where you meet Minhyuk I bet you wondered how tf you already knew him........ lmfao sorry again I smoke crack rocks yall.

The next morning you awake before your alarm plagued by an amalgam of nerves and excitement. Today’s your first day of work and you don’t remember being this jittery since freshman year. By sheer luck you had managed to land a paid internship in the Marine Science department as a lab tech. You weren’t sure exactly what you’d be doing but your professor/supervisor seemed more than confident you were up to the challenge. In an attempt to unwind your frazzled nerves you decide to putz around online before getting ready when you’re interrupted by a light knock at your door.

“Come in”

Before you can turn around to see who’s there you’re accosted by a large figure pinning you on your side to the bed.

“THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU OH MY GOOOOD”

Still surprised by being glomped you sputter “H-huh?” You turn your head to meet Wonho’s happily grinning face only inches away from yours.

“It was you right? No one else knew that I dropped my protein”

“Oh, heh yeah, you’re welcome” you giggle breathlessly as he gives you a good squeeze before retreating to the edge of your bed.

“Thanks a lot. I was really surprised.”

You sit up sleepily scratching your head “No prob my guy, consider it payment for waiting for me yesterday.”

 

In the dull light from your desk lamp you get a good look at Wonho close up. He’s wearing a pair of fitted workout shorts and a loose tank, and now that you can see his arms you realize he’s buffer than you initially thought. The skin on his arms, shoulders, and legs is drawn taut over thick ropes of muscle with impeccable definition and vasculature. He’s fucking glorious honestly and though many of his features are hard his demeanor and face are soft… pretty even. He cutely kicks his feet over the side of your bed and asks sheepishly without looking at you “Do you wanna touch-- my arms?”  
“Oh sorry, I was staring” you laugh in embarrassment. “Do you want me to?”  
“Everyone does it so I’m used to it.”  
“That’s not what I asked.”

Finally he turns to you with a combination of surprise and relief in his eyes.  
“It’s cool when my friends do it. But strangers do it all the time, sometimes without asking. I know it’s a compliment but sometimes--”

“It’s fucking intrusive. People do the same shit with my hair. It’s cool, I like to see you comfy.” You wrap your arms around your knees “So what’s the plan for you today?”  
Wonho smiles at the welcomed change of subject “Hitting the gym before class, you?”  
“I start work today and I’m anxious af about it, that’s why I’m up at this ungodly hour.”  
“I bet you’ll do fine, Jan told me you’re a science nerd like her. But if you ever need to blow some steam you should come work out with me.”

“With you?” you ask incredulously.

“Oh c’mon, I’m a personal trainer not Vince Mc-Fucking-Mahon.” He playfully punches your forearm “You’d be surprised at how little you have to do when you’re doing the right things consistently.” He stands up shooting you his winning smile “Just think about it, okay? Oh, and tomorrow I’m riding the bus with you. I got some research to do in the science library.”

“Oh sure. And yeah, give me some time to get acclimated to school and work, I think it’d be good for me, I’m just a lazy piece of shit.”

Stretching his muscled arms above his head he stands in the doorway “Well, the best time to do something is when you don’t want to” winking at you he leaves shutting the door behind him. Slapping your pillow over your face you lay back down and groan. _Might as well get up but eck…_ Dragging yourself out of bed you throw on a pair of ripped jeans and an oversized t-shirt elevating yesterday’s attire from fancy hobo to dour hippy.

 

* * *

 

 

You get off the bus a stop later at the student center to wait out the hour and a half you have before class. Despite it being only 7 the whole area surrounding the student center is buzzing with kids. The building is enormous and flanked by a dinning hall along with some restaurants on one side and the bookstore on the other. Across the street were the dorms where Changkyun lived. “Wow this is not the move” you mutter as you enter the center filled with students. Apparently classes were held on the first floor and since it was so close to the dorms students just kind of hung out until class started at 8.

 

You go upstairs to print off some work for physics lab. While you stand at the printer you notice a girl walking in your direction with a jocky looking dude. He’s teasingly poking her and her obnoxious giggles fray at your already tattered nerves. As they pass you he tickles her causing her to jump out of his reach and into you. This would have been fine had she not also been carrying a cup of hot ass coffee that was now spilled down your shoulder and back. The duo gave you a half assed apology before scurrying off to whatever GAP catalog they had escaped from. You rolled your eyes heading to the nearest bathroom. You opt for the girls bathroom and try your best to remove the coffee stain from your shirt. As you stood at the counter in your binder a pair of girls walked by staring and start giggling on their way out. _This was_ _NOT the fucking move._ You finish cleaning up and decide to wait the final 30 minutes before Oceanography outside the classroom.

 

* * *

 

After grumpily sitting through Oceanography you head downstairs to where the Marine Science labs and professors’ offices are. You meet with your professor who takes you on a quick tour of the labs introducing you to your fellow interns. She stops at a workstation strewn with cute whale and dolphin plushies and stickers. “Where’s Minnie?” she asks the room.

“In the bathroom taking selfies probably” a mousy girl answers.

“Cool beans, AJ just wait here for Minnie, I have a class to get to but you’re in good hands.” You stand awkwardly at the workstation for a couple minutes before an amazingly cheerful looking guy in a lab coat strolls toward you.

“Good morning, lovely weather we’re having, nice and sunny” he chirps.  
“Morning, I was told to wait for Minnie. Would you happen to know where she is?”  
To this he blinks and bursts into laughter “I’m Minnie!” holding out his hand “Minhyuk Lee, are you the new intern?”

“Heh sorry about that, yeah, I’m AJ.”  
“Well AJ, if you don’t mind me saying, you look like you’ve seen better days” acknowledging the stain on your shoulder.  
“Ugh yeah, today’s been... rough.”

“Then we’ll keep it chill. The protocols are pretty simple and the reagents are easy to work with.” He turns around rummaging through a filing cabinet bringing out a small pamphlet. “You’ll be doing DNA extractions on some sediment samples Boss Lady and Raggedy Anne over there gathered off the coast” he thumbs at the mousy girl who spoke earlier.  
“Fuck you Minhyuk” she sings from her work station.  
“Honestly Beth, do you suck your mom’s dick with that mouth?” he turns to you smiling sweetly “We have fun here.”   

 

* * *

 

 

The next few hours with Minnie were actually pretty laid back and fun. After doing a test run through the protocol he went back and forth with the mousy girl he referred to by a series of increasing alkaline basic bitch names including Beth, Marsy, Emma, Chelsea, and Becca. Upon asking if you too should wear a lab coat she answered “Nah, Minnie just likes to look smart cuz he failed ochem last semester” to which Minnie interjected “No, I wear it because I actually give a shit about the ocean, _Claire_ , I can’t help if your uglass can’t pull of a lab coat.”

 

“Minnie sounds like a handful” Wonho chuckled as you recounted your day from the living room couch “It’s good to see your day got better after such a crappy morning.”

“Honestly, I just want to fap n’ nap for the rest of the day.”

Wonho chokes on a mouthful of chicken and doubles over cackling. Through wheezes and tears he laughs “I gotta use that one.”

“You can have that one free of charge, but the next one’ll cost you” winking at him you make your way to your room for the night.  
From the kitchen you hear Wonho yell “Remember the library tomorrow morning!”

“Sure thing Hoss!” you answer.

“WHY TF IS EVERYONE TALKING IN CAPSLOCK?!” Jan yells from her room.

“I HOPE EVERYONE KNOWS YOU ARE LIMITLESS AND YOUR SUCCESS KNOWS NO BOUNDS” Xolani completes the superfecta.

“I LOVE YA’LL” you laugh from your room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Wonho wakes you up bright and early with a spinach omelette, yogurt, and fruit bowl. “Yoooo~ my mom doesn’t even feed me this well” you laugh spooning yogurt into your mouth.  
“Good days start with good choices and as long as you’re hanging with me you’ll have no excuse not to be properly nourished.”

“Bruh, that’s eloquent af. So what time we leaving?”

“Hopefully within the next thirty?”

“Lmao, that’s plenty of time I literally got up 10 minutes before the bus on Monday.”  
“H-HOW?” Wonho cringes.

“Impeccable training and abominable will my good man.”

 

You and Wonho sit on the bus chatting when you notice a familiar face appear through the crowd. _Aaaaaaa it’s him!! Dorky bitch face guy._ Wonho notices him too. And you notice him noticing him.

“Dude, do you know him?” you ask under your breath.

Eyes widening in surprise at how forward you are he shakes his head meekly. _Omg this dude is entirely too cute._

“I saw him on the bus on Monday, he actually seems really nice.”

The bus comes to an abrupt stop causing him to stumble forward precariously.  
“Not the sturdiest guy though” you remark “But like I just _love_ watching him live his life y’know?”

Wonho giggles “Why are you like this?”

 

When the bus gets to the science complex the two of you stand up and note dorky bitch face guy is getting off at the same stop. You nudge Wonho which prompts him to stare at you in wtf.

“Hurry up, I wanna see where he’s going”

“We are NOT following this guy” Wonho hisses.

“We’re not, the library is this way” you counter defensively pointing to the sign.  
“I swear to god AJ”

You and Wonho continue tailing dorky bitch face guy through the large automatic doors of the science library. A few feet into the building he hangs a left toward the bathrooms and maintenance room entering through a door marked “Restricted”. At this Wonho grabs your arm shushing your immediate protests “AJ stop being weird, we have shit to do!”  
“I just wanted to see what was behind the door” you huff allowing him to drag you off to the main library. You laugh it off in the moment but something about being around Wonho makes you a bit less cautious. Maybe you like making him nervous or maybe you just trust him enough to be more reckless around him than with others, either way following random strangers was definitely not something you did in your free time.

 

Wonho leads you past the elevators and you begin ascending the three floors to the reference desk. “So the book I need should actually be at the desk, it has a bunch of anatomy junk in it relating to sports medicine.”  
“Nice” you respond quickly hoping to god you don’t sound as out of breath as you feel. Wonho is taking two steps at a time and it’s all you can do to keep up with him.

 

Of course to Wonho’s disappointment the book is not there when you arrive at the desk. The librarian sends off a page to go find the book and points Wonho to some similar journals he can look through. He seems visibly frustrated as he leafs through journals. “You got a science nerd right here brah” you scoff proudly “what are you looking for? I’m sure I can help.”

“Ugh that book was perfect, I can’t believe it’s not heeeeere” he grumbles “Ya know what I need? A coffee. Would you mind getting me one from downstairs?”  
“Where downstairs?”  
“All the student centers and the big libraries have a cafe on the first floor.” He hands you his student card “Get me an iced white chocolate americano. You can get something too if you want.”

You rush off to the stairway to find the cafe. When you reach the first floor you’re struck by what you were too busy following dorky bitch face guy to notice before, the science library is nice, like really nice. All glass and natural lighting the first floor is filled with vibrant minimalist colors and curved architecture straight out of a scifi film. The faint smell of coffee confirms that the cafe is somewhere nearby _but where?_ A light buzz from your phone signals a new text.

  
**Wonhoooo**

Shit I forgot  
GRANDE!!

Gotcha

 

  
You head back toward the library entrance and turn around searching for signs. In front of you there’s a enormous lobby area with a huge spiraling staircase flanked by broad corridors on each side. You and Wonho had taken the right corridor so you decide to follow the left and almost immediately run into the cafe nestled at the end of the corridor.

 

* * *

 

Upon entering the “SciLi” Cafe you’re met with an ambiance very reminiscent of a modern Hogwarts. The inside is much larger than it appears from outside and though the rest of the library is full of light and bright colors the cafe is accented with woody browns and comfortably dim lighting. On one side is the checkout counter adorned with cute pastries and art. On the other side past some tables and a bar is one of those old timey bookshelves with a rolling ladder. Toward the back you see a spiral staircase leading to the second floor which overhung the counter. The music playing was something between trip hop and jazz and really just punctuated the lilting yet refined atmosphere of the cafe.

 

You continue gawking only to have your stomach drop through the floor at the sight of dorky bitch face guy descending the spiral staircase in an apron holding a tray aloft. Light recognition softens his features as he rounds the bar gathering discarded cups and plates “Let me know if you have any questions about the menu.”

“Ahh, thanks” you respond, still reeling you busy yourself eyeing the expansive menu behind the counter. You weren’t really into coffee but there were a variety of hot, iced, and milk tea options available and you decide on oolong. A resonant voice not raspy and not quite nasally but imbued in self assurance captures your attention “See anything you like?”

Quietly startled you look down to meet the gaze of a happily smiling man in glasses and an apron. _Shitting christ this dude is adorable, like puppies made of sunshine on a goddamn rainbow adorable. OH-- my god._ “Uh yeah um” you stammer managing to regain your composure. After ordering and paying for your drinks you stand at the end of the counter as they’re prepared. Dorky bitch face guy looks up from a table he’s cleaning “You a transfer? I’ve been riding the #25 for a year and I definitely would’ve remembered you.”  
“Oh? I hope that’s a compliment” you laugh.  
“Of course, interesting people are far and few between here.”

“I’ve met a few” you say knowingly.  
“You and your friend certainly make an intriguing pair.”  
“Ah, that was my roommate, I’m pretty sure he can bench press a cow”

At this he throws his head back laughing.

 

“Adrianne?” the bespectacled barista behind the counter calls out. He tentatively taps you on the shoulder “You had the oolong and the americano right?”  
“Oh yeah, it’s AJ” you move to grab the cups from the counter when he quickly takes one using a sharpie from behind his ear to scrawl on the cup. Handing it to you his smile broadens revealing inexplicably deep and adorable dimples. _SHITTING CHRIST!!_

“Ah, thank you--” you squint at his name tag.  
“It’s Jooheon and that’s Hyungwon” he nods at dorky bitch face guy who stops wiping a table to give you an awkward deadpan wave.

“I really love this place, it’s so chill” you muse gazing around the cafe.

“Well I-- we hope you come back again” Jooheon replies as you walk toward the door before doubling back.  
“Oh wait, you guys wouldn’t happen to have honey would you?”  
“Sure don’t, the only honey here is Joohoney” Hyungwon replies.  
Jooheon smiles apologetically.  
“Oh it’s all good, sugar’s fine” grabbing a few packets you rush to the door “Thanks again!!”

 

When you reach the lobby you breathe a sigh of excited relief. _AAAAAAA I just did that!! I had a normal ass conversation that wasn’t about school and kept my shit together!_

 

Wonho meets you at the stairs with an eager grin waving his highly coveted book in both hands. “Look what I got” he sings.

“Niiiiiice, so I guess you won’t be needing this?” you wag the coffee in front of him.

“Ah, gimme that sweet bean juice” pawing at the cup.

“Ew, bean juice? Anyways, I got some tea”

“In the middle of the summer?”

You let out an exasperated sigh “Oh my god, I mean yeah, but… Wonho please..”

He snorts examining his cup “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the heart on my coffee would it?”

“Wait what?”

“Did you not read it?” Wonho turns the cup toward you and on it is the name “Adrianne” crossed out with “AJ ❤” written above it in sharpie.

Your heart jumps _HOLYSHIT, hOLyShiT whywouldhedothatomfg..._

“Oh” you answer cooly “yeah, they got my name wrong.”

Wonho quizzically tilts his head but shrugs it off as you descend the stairs “So?”

“Okay okay okay, so I get down there and like this place is amazing right? Theeeeen, dorky bitch face guy comes outa fucking nowhere.”

“Who?”

“The guy from the fucking bus.. like… And he works there. That’s why he was going through the restricted door. Dude, do you want to check it out? It’s actually super nice!!”

“Eh, isn’t that kinda weird?”

“I mean for me maybe but…” checking your fitbit “yeah, I got some time before I have to get to class.”

Wonho hesitates “Well-- umm... I gotta get to the other side of campus so I probably need to go.”  
“Oh... sure thing guy. I’ll see ya at home then?” you don’t push it but it lowkey seems like he’s avoiding going to the cafe.

“Of course nerd” he sways into you giving your shoulder a playful bump.

 

* * *

 

 

Later in physics Changkyun slides into the seat next to you.  
“You’re here early” he notes giving you a once over.

“Yeah, I’ve been here since 7:30, hit up the library with my roommate.”

You had opted out of going back to the cafe though were considering going back before work.

“Speaking of roommates, I finally met mine. My original roommate never showed up after summer orientation so they put me with a sophmore. Moved me to the other side of the dorms and everything.”

“Oh? How do you like him?”

“He’s cool I guess. I was surprised to find out he’s older than me. Very… youthful.”

“Lol you sound skeptical.”  
“You’ll come to find my dear AJ, that I’m an exceedingly skeptical individual.”

 

During class you found your mind drifting back to the cafe. Everything about it was such a far departure from your experience in the student center, it just resonated with you: the warm smell of books and pastries, the chill rhythm that thrummed like a heartbeat, the quiet simplicity that seemed to radiate from every corner. _Jooheon._ You shake your head in bemusement. Where tf did that come from?

* * *

 

After sitting through mycology, without even thinking about it, you make the trek to the science library. Greeted by the pleasant atmosphere of the cafe you’re almost immediately intercepted by Hyungwon “Back already?”

“I know right, it’s been a whole 4 hours” you laugh “I had a break before work so I decided to drop by.”

“Well if you plan to stay for a bit we have those cool little teapots with built in infusers. Oh, and check this--” Hyungwon strides confidently to the side counter furnished with sugar, cream, napkins, and utensils. Next to a bowl of fruit sat a cute jar of honey complete with a dipper.  
“We already had the jar in storage but Jooheon insisted on getting honey after you left. You actually just missed him.”

You stand frozen in awe gaping at the little jar. It’s not like this is the only time someone’s done something nice for you but you’re struck by the small jester all the same. Thinking back on Jooheon’s contrite, bordering on a pout, smile after Hyungwon said they had no honey made your heart ache the tiniest bit. Here was this complete stranger who wanted to contribute to _your_ comfort, wanted you to have what you wanted. _Well I mean it is kind of his job to be accomodating. Not to mention honey is a pretty common… Condiment? Sauce? Oh god no... Sweetener. And you can’t serve tea and not have honey, right? He’s just being nice while covering his bases._

“AJ?” you look up to see a cautiously smiling Hyungwon.  
“No yeah, wow… I..” you sputter “I super appreciate it. Tell him he’s the best.”

The concern melts from Hyungwon’s face as his lips curl into a toothy grin. “So you wanna give this puppy a spin? I think you’d be the first to use it.”

“Oh hell yeah. I think I’ll try green tea this time.”

You stand at the side counter scrolling through your phone when you feel the uncanny sensation of eyes on your back. You turn around to see Hyungwon regarding you in his lazy yet pointed way. Turning your head in self conscious bemusement you murmur “W-what??”  
“Sorry, I just... Forgive me if this comes off weird but what are your pronouns?”

“Oh” you sigh out in relief “You scared the shit out of me for a second. It’s no prob at all. I use they/them. I’m actually really glad you asked.”  
“I don’t like to assume, though it’s kinda safe to with most people y’know?” he explains handing you your tray.

“Absolutely, thanks for putting yourself out there for a homie.”  
“Ayyyyyyyyyye” he shoots you a pair the finger guns.

Atop your tray sets your tea, seasoned to optimal sweetness with the honey dipper, a small cup, spoon, and a blueberry scone. Standing in the middle of the cafe you look for a place to sit. There are a few other people there but plenty of tables to set up shop, when your eyes wander to the spiral staircase. _What the hell, let’s do some exploring._ You’re surprised to see the second floor is nearly double the size of the first festooned with wicker hammock chairs, large black bean bags, and plenty of outlets along the walls and embedded in the low sitting tables. In the corner is one of those handy usb printer machines and a dry erase board on wheels. At the back wall are a series of wine colored couches bathed in sleepy yellow light. The wall is covered in a worn brick veneer with the words “everything will be okay” scrolled on it in whimsical gold calligraphy. Where the first floor hummed the second floor purred making its energy more electric, almost alive, but somehow more subdued than the first. It’s cozy in a way only a place entirely familiar could be. And as you nestled comfortably into a bean bag warming your hands with your tea you think to yourself _this is good, I’m good._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR #1 DADDY~ Son Hyunwoo is a blessing so I'll be introducing him in this chapter!!

 

The next few weeks came and went along with the first barrage of tests, the first paycheck, movie nights with the roomies, and of course plenty of quality time at your favorite spot. As your schedule became more predictable you started working out with Wonho who, as promised, was a very chill and receptive trainer. He helped you to design a lower impact workout with a nice balance of cardio and strength training that’d be effective but not too difficult to maintain. While you hadn’t seen much in the way of results in the past few weeks you did feel suspiciously not dead inside for a broke ass college student. On some days you felt downright effervescent and you had Wonho to thank for that.

 

On one of these such days you hit up the cafe after classes to do some reading before work. Everything about today just felt enigmatically comfortable. No stress. No bullshit. Your binder was fitting good. Just one of  _those_ kind of days. You sink snuggly into one of the large bean bags on the second floor nuzzling cozily into the fuzzy fabric. It was at this point you knew you fucked up. You reach for your book and somehow end up scrolling through your facebook feed through hooded eyes. With every scroll your eyelids become a bit heavier as you drift lazily in and out of consciousness momentarily considering your work alarm, set for such instances as this, before completely relenting to sleep.

 

Your dreams were soft, ladened with fleeting kisses, warm blankets, and squishy pillow talk. Nothing was coherent but everything seemed to flow into each other like a wondrous sticky sweet kaleidoscope of uwu. You’re completely enveloped in a wistful coalescence of warmth, comfort and a remarkable softness that contours to your very soul. You dreamily turn over to see Jooheon’s sleepy figure framed in blankets and sunshine lying next to you. With a single utterance cast over sweetly smiling lips he melts your heart  _AJ… AJ…_

“AJ?” A gentle shake by a hesitant hand coaxes you from your deep slumber.

As you blink away sleep Jooheon’s concerned face comes into focus.

Your stomach drops momentarily at seeing the subject of what you can only describe as a softboi wet dream. You internally cringe.  _Like jesus christ why am I projecting my respressed ass need for intimacy on this dude I barely know?? It’s gross and sad and gross again._ When suddenly you’re struck by sheer panic “OH GOD WHAT TIME IS IT?!”

“It’s about a quarter til. Sorry to wake you up like this but you’re usually heading out around this time” he hesitates “I didn’t want you to be late.”

You relax and sit up, still a bit shaken by the dream but playing it cool. You have plenty of time to make it to the lab but it dawns on you that Jooheon had to have been paying attention to your comings and goings to know when you’d be leaving. You smile sleepily “So do you make it a habit to know all your customers’ schedules or am I just special?”

Bright red creeps up his neck and ears before he stammers “No-- I mean, you practically live here so.. you kinda-- get an idea…”   
“I’m just messin’ with ya Honey.” You had taken to using the pet name after the day he bought the honey. You remember the delighted grint in his eyes when you said “thanks for the honey, Honey. It honestly made my week”. His smile widened causing his eyes to shrink into adorable crescents and his impossibly deep dimples to grew deeper still. He was absolutely elated and you wished you could’ve taken a picture of him without it being weird.

  
“I really appreciate you waking me up. My alarm never went off so your timing was impeccable!”

He smiles proudly dimples broadening in his cheeks.

“Wow”

“What?” his face drops in surprised confusion.   
“You just have.. a really nice smile. I’m sure you get it all the time but your dimples are amazing? I wish I could live in one.” Quizzically tilting your head in thought “I think lefty.”

His blush deepens and a twinge of admiration tightens in your chest.  _God he’s fucking cute._

“You’re welcome to stay anytime” he laughs “just be careful, it’s kinda rare but if you catch me on a good day I’m hella ticklish”

“Oh really?” you ask smiling slyly.

Jooheon takes a defensive step back cutely holding his arms, in mock terror he mumbles “Don’t tickle me uwu~”

“You know that makes me  _want_ to tickle you right?” you chuckle checking your fitbit “aaah but I should get to work before it gets too late, see ya tomorrow?”   
“Same bat time, same bat place” he winks giving you a thumbs up.

You gather your things and give him a quick salute “Thanks again Jooheon, peaces.”

 

* * *

 

 

That Friday you meet up with Changkyun before class starts. Though classes were going well you weren’t entirely confident with physics. You had gotten a 87% on the first test despite studying your ass off. Changkyun seemed unfazed and spent the majority of class playing Overwatch and sending you dumbass memes.   
“Hey Kyun” you inquire as he takes the seat next to you “How’d you do on that first test?”   
“94” he says absentmindedly scrolling through his phone.   
“Are you kidding me?... Changkyun?!”   
He looks up, startled “Yeah, what?”   
“Half the time I look at your screen it’s some videogame shit, so how?”

“Beats me, I guess I just get it. Hey, aren’t you over 21?” he quickly changes the subject.

“Yeah?”   
“So I got this party I want to throw next month. How interested would you be in contributing to my delinquency?”   
“Umm, not at all ya fuckin moppet.”  

“What if I helped you with physics?” Changkyun knowingly raises an eyebrow.

You toss over the thought in your head. “How many people we talking?”   
“10 maybe 12 tops… So you’re in?!”   
“Aren’t there rules for freshman parties?”   
“Not for meeeeeeee cuz I ain’t in the freshman dorms biiiiiiiiiih” Changkyun sings.   
“Oh shit, that’s right... I’ll think about it.”   
“Say if I get you a 95% on the next test? Think you could find it in your heart to buy me booze?”

“You sound awfully confident...” you retort.   
“That’s because I am” he smirks.

“Aight, you got yourself a deal.”

 

* * *

 

  
  
Later that day, you stroll into the cafe and are surprised to hear a familiar voice. “I’m here on the behest of my ward. I must speaketh to his r-r-roommate!!” Minnie boisterously sings like a medieval town crier. He turns around as you enter “Oh AJ, I didn’t know you hung out here with these losers.”   
“I could say the same for you” you sass back.     
Scrunching his face in distaste Minnie goes back to his public proclamation “Wherest is my Honey?!” prompting Hyungwon to rush down stairs. “He’s probably in the back, let me go get him.”   
“No need” Minnie rounds the counter despite Hyungwon’s exasperated protests.

A few moments later Jooheon shambles from the back with an elated Minnie, arms slung over his shoulders. Jooheon jumps upon seeing you struggling free of Minnie’s clingy embrace who teasingly makes kissy faces at him.

“What? You suddenly too old for hugs from uncle Minhyuk?” he follows Jooheon’s gaze giving you a quick once over and straightens up. “Aaaanywaaaays, I brought the keys to the shit mobile, our mutual acquaintance insisted I dispatch them to you posthaste.”

“Ahh thanks” Jooheon takes the small ring of keys.

Hyungwon interjects nonchalantly “I didn’t know you and Minhyuk knew each other AJ.”

“You’ll come to find that I know everyone worth knowing at this school Mr. Chae” Minnie brags.

“Yeah, we work together in the Marine Science lab.”   
“Wooow so like  _science_ science?” Jooheon marvels from behind the counter.   
“In all the time they’ve been coming here I don’t think I’ve ever asked AJ their major.” Hyungwon muses. “Never thought they’d be into science.”

“They who?” Minnie interrupts “What’s she got, a turd in her pocket?”   
Your stomach immediately drops to the floor, Hyungwon’s expression turns from one of muted curiosity to horror, and Jooheon, still behind the counter looks on in utter confusion.

“Nah Minnie, those are my pronouns, they/them” you respond calmly despite the lump forming in your throat.

At this he quirks a brow quickly rebounding “Ah, I should’ve know you were one of  _those_ ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the pit in your stomach now turning to molten lead.

Giving a dismissive wave “Y’know, one of those people who bubbles “other” under gender instead of just picking one.”   
“Christ Minhyuk” Hyungwon mutters.

“I mean, it’s weird right? Wanting so badly to stand out that you make up your own gender?! C’mon! You can’t expect anyone to take that seriously!”

“So wait, what  _are_ you?” Jooheon asks.

“If they did it to stand out wouldn’t you already know? Not to mention--” Hyungwon starts.

“I--” you laugh to yourself. “Ya know what, I’m just gonna.. leave?” you gesture toward the door as you make your way out.

Jooheon rushes from behind the counter only to be intercepted by Hyungwon “Let them go, you don’t want to make it worse.”

Minnie gapes, equally surprised at your departure as Jooheon “Oh my god, I was joking.”

 

* * *

 

 

You continue walking with no destination in mind, the boiling in the pit of your stomach threatening to burn you alive. You dreaded going in to work and having to speak to Minnie. You dreaded having to explain why you left to Jooheon. But most of all you were upset at having your only safehaven so thoroughly ruined. You were entirely okay with never returning to the cafe and it pissed you off that you had no interest in fighting for it. Apathy as a defense mechanism was excellent at insulating you from negative experiences. After all you can’t feel pain if you aren’t feeling anything at all-- but you also can’t feel joy.

 

The reverberative sound of splashing and bleachy wet scent of chlorine rouses you from your sullen stupor. Standing numbly at the large overhang overlooking the university gym’s olympic style pool you scan the series of muscular bodies for a face you recognized. Hunched next to the pool a smiling Wonho talks to a swimmer in the water. He laughs and the guy he’s talking to smiles goofily bowing his head in modesty. Almost as though he can feel your eyes on him Wonho suddenly looks up in your direction recognition brightening his features. He grins beckoning you to sit in the spectators’ section adjacent to the pool. You shake your head motioning that you’re leaving to which he frowns quickly excusing himself from practice.

 

He intercepts you on the stairs as you make a half-hearted retreat to nowhere in particular.

“Heeeey AJ!!” his expression immediately turns to one of concern “Are you alright?”

Offering Wonho a pallid smile “Yeah, I’m okay.”

His frown deepens “Are you sure? Listen, practice ends in 30. Why don’t you wait it out here and we can go home together.”   
“I really should be heading to work” you say weakly checking your fitbit to quell the tears of frustration that burned at the backs of your eyes.

“AJ, you’re not in any shape do anything, what time is it?”

Another pang of anxiety overtakes you when you realize you don’t know despite having just looked “I-- I can’t just not go to work” tears well in your eyes.

“C’mon” Wonho pulls you into a hug “They’ll be fine without you for a day, just say something came up. I promise, it’ll be okay.”

Reluctantly taking out your phone you send an email to your professor saying an emergency came up. Upon hitting the “send” button you feel some of the tension of the day dissipate. Wonho gives you a reassuring smile squeezing your shoulder “See, that wasn’t so hard. Now come watch me work my magic!”

 

You sit for the final half an hour in the spectators’ section trying not to dwell on what happened earlier but invariably dwelling on it.  _Maybe I just overreacted? I mean it’s not a big deal after all. Why didn’t I just stay and explain myself?! It’s not that hard and Minnie was just being honest. Ugh what does Jooheon think? He probably thinks I’m a frea--_

 

“Hey AJ!” Wonho strolls up casually to where you’re seated in the bleachers, behind him trails the swimmer he was speaking to earlier. The tall swimmer while also built doesn’t have as much definition as Wonho but you can definitely tell he works out. He smiles pleasantly giving you an awkward wave. You take a deep breath mustering the energy to be social as the duo draw nearer. The swimmer snaps off his swim cap causing Wonho to jump and turn around,

“Hyunwoo, ya gotta stop sneaking up on me like that!”

Laughing warmly Hyunwoo responds “You gotta pay closer attention to your surroundings man. Look at me, I don’t  _sneak._ ”

You’re taken aback by how at ease you feel despite being at your whit’s end. Hyunwoo seems to emanate this aura of calm that prompts you to relax despite feeling on edge and as you get a better look at his face your nerves amp right back the fuck up.  _Oh no, he’s hot!!1_

“Hyunwoo, this is AJ, my new roommate I told you about.” Hyunwoo reaches out to shake your hand clumsily correcting to a fist bump when he realizes he’s still wet.   

You smile despite yourself, your first genuine smile all day.

“Ah I’m sorry, you must be busy--” he starts “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Raising your eyebrows in surprise you glance at a self conscious Wonho “It’s all good stuff” he harriedly offers.

Now addressing Wonho, Hyunwoo asks “I just wanted to know if you’d be at the first meet next month. I know I’m team captain but it does wonders for morale when you’re around.”

Wonho absentmindedly places a hand on your leg smiling at Hyunwoo “Of course! Wouldn’t miss it for the world” giving your knee a squeeze he turns back to you “Ya wanna come AJ? There’s a lot of down time during meets so it’d be nice to have company.”

“Yeah, I’m down” you respond.

“Cool!” Hyunwoo smiles “I’ll see you then. It was nice to meet you AJ, take good care of him for me” giving Wonho’s shoulder a good clasp he ambles off to the locker rooms.

 

* * *

 

  

“Wow he’s almost  _too_ chill” you remark as you and Wonho make your way through the gym.

“Right? Hyunwoo’s something else, great swimmer too!!” Wonho gushes. “... So you wanna talk about what’s been bothering you?”

“Ehh” you reply trying to blow it off “I got misgendered today and responded kinda poorly… It was by Minnie which is why I didn’t want to go into work.”

Wonho stops mid step outside the entrance to the gym “Are you kidding me? You were pretty upset AJ, what did he say?”

“I’m mostly over it but like the usual “your gender is made up” shit. I just feel fuckin bad about it cuz it was in front of other people.”

“Wooow fuck that... Like I get not knowing about the pronouns, hell I remember before we met Jan telling me you were nonbinary and not to call you ‘she’ so I assumed you were a guy. But she corrected me literally the next day and it was no problem.”

“Yeah I always feel like I’m imposing when I tell people my pronouns, I don’t really give them unless I’m asked to be honest.”

“I get it, but it really isn’t too much to ask and the people who care about you tend to come around even if they don’t understand at first ” Wonho grips your shoulder and smiles broadly.

You lean into him and as you totter clumsily together to his car you revel in the closeness and security of the moment. Talks with Minnie and Jooheon lingered but they didn’t feel as tortuous as they did before. You were with Wonho now, smiling until your cheeks hurt.   
“So, you hungry?” he offers turning the key in the ignition.

“You bet your sweet ass I am”

Wonho’s face goes bright red as he laughs nudging you with his shoulder “Why are you like this?!”

“I’m just followin your lead. Dude let’s hit Whole Foods on the way home, I feel like living deliciously for once.”

“You got it tutz” he grins pulling out of the parking lot.

 

After what threatened to be an unrecoverable day the two of you spend the evening happily gorging on overpriced salads, pizza, and How to Get Away With Murder. Twilight drifted into a blissfully cuddly night haze that left you feeling both scarely comfortable and a bit dazed. Illuminated under the splash of dancing light from the living room tv you and Wonho hunker in your makeshift pillow fort legs intertwined. Everything about the atmosphere is warm and inviting which makes you cuddle closer to your roommate. Wrapping an arm around your shoulder you blink slowly watching his lips turn up in a sweet sleepy smile. When he bows his head to kiss you you welcome the closeness with an equally sleepy hum. Short, sweet, and not charged but… comforting? You never thought you could be comforted by something so distinctly intimate as a kiss but Wonho’s was exactly that. It was nice. The last bit of tension you harbored melts away along with your consciousness as you fall asleep on the couch comfortably nestled next to Wonho, a couple of muscle pigs in a blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes.... this isn't actually an ~update~ update.... I accidentally skipped Chapter 2 where you meet Minhyuk... don't ask I have no idea how I managed it but Minnie's pretty fun so you can go back and read about him along with some good ol enby struggles.
> 
> I also wanted to apologize cuz it's been a while since I've updated. Been hella depressed I won't go into too much detail but I got some much needed surgery, went to mx concert, couldn't do hitouch even though I paid $800 for my ticket T_T, had to go BACK to the hospital cuz I had some bites that got infected and now I have bedbugs from the airbnb I stayed at during the concert.... oof~ safe to say I've been having a hard time. But I'll try to get back into the swing of things.

And just like that, the weekend is over. You spent the past two days blissfully ignoring Monday’s impending doom distracted by morning jogs and Netflix with Wonho and later board games with Lani and Jan. Monday morning greets you with bloodshot eyes and a knotted stomach. Sometime in the middle of the night you woke up and were unable to get back to sleep so you decide to get up and actually get ready. Wonho,  _A literal angel on earth,_ left you some breakfast on the stove with a cute note that simply read “take care of yourself” in hastily scrawled print. 

 

With the extra time you have you model a few outfits before settling on something casual but distinctly off kilter, a red and black striped turtleneck with extra long sweater paws, a super tight pair of pleather pants, and your signature curb stomping boots. Willing away all the negative vibes that lingered from Friday imbued the morning with an odd energy, but you weren’t going to allow one shitty day to ruin your entire week. Sweeping your hair into a messy top bun to show off your shaved sides you stand in the mirror and smile to yourself, you actually look kinda good, fucking weird but good. Something was missing however; so to punctuate your oddboi mood you throw on some black eyeliner and a pair of black teashades dubbing the look interstellar neogrunge. Brimming with a strange sense of confidence and newfound purpose you step out of the house to take on the day. 

 

On your way to the bus you notice Wonho’s bright red sudan still in the carport which registers as odd but oddboi hours were in full affect so it seemed a completely apt coincidence. Your getup garners a few stares from other students on the bus ride into campus but you remain unbothered, too focused on your own inner peace to give even an eighth of a shit. 

 

In class Changkyun regards you with narrowed eyes “First my roommate, and now you… Everyone’s been acting weird lately.”

“No kidding, I feel weird but I’m kinda turning into the skid y’know??”

“Pfft, being happy all the time is overrated. Anyways, weird AJ is cool. You look like a character from Invader Zim.”

You gawk “that is a compliment of the highest order to a goth kid you know?”  
“I know” he snorts “that’s why I said it. Also this goes without saying but you’re invited to the party, y’know, if you wanna stay...”

“What?... Ohhhh, yeah, you’re boozy babby bash? Sure I’ll stay, when is it?”

“Friday after next at 8 but you’re bringing drinks sooo...” he ponders aloud.  
“I’ll be there half an hour early, that work?”   
“Perfectly my dude, now let me see your notebook. I know you didn’t get number 17 right on last night’s homework cuz I had trouble with it myself.”

Letting out a loud cackle you open your notebook “bruh, I just skipped the shit. Reflection was kinda fun but diffraction grating is fucking impossible!”

Going over the homework Changkyun gives you a quick tutoring session before class and the two of you make plans to meet later that week.

  

* * *

 

 

Sitting through mycology you try to ignore the prickling sensation that ebbs in your stomach at the thought of going into work. Minnie is a wild card so you didn’t know how he would act when you got there but you were fully prepared to pretend like nothing happened, in fact you welcomed the possibility. Your thoughts turn back to the cafe, the place you’d spent the last 5 weeks attending so religiously that Hyungwon would have a teapot waiting for you after class. A sudden pang of wistful sadness throbs at the back of your throat at the thought of not going back but you will it away with sheer apathy. After all it didn’t matter. There’s no reason to go back. Not to mention there are plenty of other cafes around the school with all the same shit.  _Not honey, there’s only one that has honey._ You force the mental image of Jooheon’s dimpled smile out of your head.  _I don’t care. I don’t care. I don’t FUCKING care. Moving on._

 

You sit in silence realizing class has ended and students are filing out. _Where do I even go?_ You pack your things and leave class entering the bustling hallway leading to the exit. You’re enveloped by the throng of harried students, a shoulder collides with yours and you shift numbly to keep your balance. In the courtyard of the science complex instead of taking your usual path to the science library you head straight to work.

 

You enter the lab waving hello to the only other occupant. “Oh hey AJ, you’re early” chirps the mousy girl Minnie trades insults with. He never called her by her real name and now, over a month later, it seemed really weird to ask, also you didn’t care, also that. You give her a fake smile and some noncommittal bullshit about needing to get home early. Sitting at your bench you stare into space for what feels like a couple minutes only it’s been 15 and you haven’t so much as moved to put down your bag.  _Wtf AJ?? Get it together!!_ You close your eyes letting out a deep sigh to ground yourself. As you prep your bench for work you hear the door swing open followed by Minnie’s signature springy footfalls. The steps abruptly stop as he turns on his heel and heads toward your bench in the back of the lab. You keep your head down pretending to be preoccupied when you’re interrupted by a soft  _frumf_ sound on the bench next to you. You look up and in your best “I’m o-fucking-kay” voice you say “Oh hey Minnie.” 

“Don’t you ‘Oh hey Minnie’ me. Why are you here?!” he retorts.

“I work here?”

Narrowing his eyes “Why aren’t you at the library?”

“I just didn’t-- feel like it” you respond matter of factly busying yourself with labeling your samples.

To this Minnie blinks and his face visibly softens “Listen AJ, I’m really sorry about Friday. I wasn’t meaning to insult you. Not like really… you know, like how I do with Sophia” he thumbs behind himself “I shouldn’t have done it.”

 

You look back at him fake smile at the ready “don’t worry about it, it’s not a big deal.”

At this Minnie stiffens and his features become pained.  _He actually seems hurt?_  
“Yes it is a big deal and I know it upset you so please don’t shut me out. I don’t want to be a person you don’t feel comfortable around. I was being fucking insensitive and you have every right to be upset. It’s not your fault, you trusted me to know who you are and I let you down. I can’t express how sorry I am and even if we aren’t cool after this I hope what I said doesn’t keep you from being open with people. You’re a great person and I’d hate to contribute to snuffing out the brilliance that is you.” 

 

“Wow I--” you sit back in your chair genuinely touched by Minnie’s sincerity, the last bit was a little corny but you could feel that he meant it. You were used to giving up on people when they betrayed your trust, it was a safe policy but Minnie hadn’t asked to be forgiven. He understood the breadth of his actions and their consequences; he wanted you continue unapologetically being yourself despite what he said and there was a lot of value in that. You let out a sigh of relief and smile “I really appreciate it Minnie, I think I was more upset at myself than anything. I always feel like it’s my fault when things go sideways like that so it means a lot for you to say that it wasn’t.”

“Of course, I just wish I had handled it better then. So… we cool?”

“We’re cool”

“Good cuz I wouldn’t know what to do with all this grandma shit if you hadn’t accepted my apology” you notice now that Minnie had placed a hand wrapped basket on the lab bench and is nudging it toward you. “Hyungwon and Honey told me you liked tea and scented candles so I got you some. There’s macarons in there too, not sure if you like them but they completed the aesthetic y’know?” Minnie flicks his wrist in an eccentric hand gesture.

Examining the basket your eyes widen in surprise “Yankee’s!?! You got me  _multiple_ Yankee candles???” 

Minnie grins proudly “I knew you’d like em. I stood so damn long in that store smelling candles they had my ass paying rent. But anywaaay, Honey told me you liked their scones and when I saw the scent Blueberry Scone I  _had_ to get it. But Soft Blanket was amazing too so, I got both.”

You feel your stomach drop momentarily at the mention of Honey.  _Why do I care so much about someone I barely know?? Ugh..._

Sensing the change in mood Minnie leans against the bench “You know, you were missed today. I went to the library cafe to give you this but for the first time in over a month you didn’t go. They’re both worried. You should talk to them.” 

“Yeaaahhh” you sigh vaguely “I probably will I guess...” 

“You don’t have to but I think Jooheon would really like to hear from you.”

_Holyshit, does he know? Does Minnie fucking know?? NO-- cuz there’s nothing ~to~ know dumbass. Honey probably just wants to apologize too._

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him.”

“Good, go ahead and take off for today. I’ll clock you out” Minnie offers.  
“Oh nah, I’m good, I already defrosted my samples so I might as well process them.”   
“I’ll process them.”   
“You don’t have to do all that, I’m sure you have your own work.”   
“I insist”.   
“Why?” you respond incredulously narrowing your eyes.

“Jesus christ it’s like pulling teeth with you. AJ, just-- y’know what..” Minnie turns around and squacks indignantly to the front of the lab “just fucking come in, they’re not gonna fucking leave even if I tell them to.”   
The front door swishes open and as the faint footfalls draw nearer Minnie turns to you and whispers smugly “this was my trap card in case you were still mad at me.”  

A shock of panic shoots through your chest and down to your gut as a cautiously smiling Jooheon rounds the bench.

 

* * *

 

 

Seeing Jooheon without his light brown apron was a bit surreal but seeing his face unencumbered by his glasses was downright shocking. The youthful exuberance that the wire frames imparted was replaced by something you couldn’t quite put your finger on because he looked exactly the same but-- different...  _AAAAAAA, he looks really cool..?_  

“Hey” Jooheon greets nervously, hand subconsciously rising to his nape.

Bringing your hand to your temple side-eyeing tf out of Minnie you sigh “Hey Honey..”  
Jooheon follows your gaze to Minnie who nods slightly. Eyes wandering around the lab he  quietly marvels “So, this is where you work? I feel like I’m in a scifi movie.” 

Jooheon clearly doesn’t know what to say and neither do you so you reply “I promise it’s waaaay less cool than it seems.”

Minnie impatiently clears his throat, directing your attention to him you goad “Bruh, you good??”

“I’d be better if you got the fuck outa my lab” he groans. “C’mon, I’ll take care of this” he fussly takes your notes and prompts you to stand up. He picks up the basket handing it to Jooheon “Hold this, I don’t have the time to be messing around with you two. Now go.” Handing you your bag he rushes you and Jooheon to the exit. “And if you come back here I’m beating both your asses.”

 

Standing outside the lab you and Jooheon look at each other and burst out into laughter. Jooheon brings his hand to his mouth and sways slightly. His laugh reminds you of a baby’s, he literally makes ha-ha-ha sounds and you realize you had never heard him laugh before. It was like music.

“Minhyuk is… a lot” Jooheon chuckles.

“He certainly does the most at all times, but he’s good people” you admit. “So, we heading back to the cafe or..?”

“I need to drop in to get my stuff but otherwise I’m off today. Have you been downtown yet?”

“Yeah but only to change our water bill to my name. Like, not for fun or anything.” 

“Ah, then that’s where we’re going. There’s always some cool shit going on downtown.”

“On a Monday?” you inquire skeptically.

“You’d be surprised” he regards you confidently quirking an eyebrow.

You’re taken aback by how remarkably charming he is now.  _I mean, he’s exactly the same as he was when you’d hang out at the cafe but-- different…_  

 

* * *

 

 

Entering the cafe Hyungwon greets the two of you with an intrigued smile “I didn’t expect to see you here AJ.”

“Heh, yeah Minnie literally kicked me out of the lab today.”

“I’m just glad to see you in such good spirits”

“I’ll be right back” placing your basket on the counter Jooheon rushes through the swinging double doors to the back of the cafe. 

“So things with Minhyuk are good now?”

“Oh yeah, I was more mad at myself than I was at him really. And he actually said some really thoughtful stuff. So yeah everything’s cool.”

“Good to hear” Hyungwon nods thinking to himself. He leans conspiratorially against the counter “I was sworn to secrecy but...” 

You eye him attentively “What?”

“Someone’s muscle bound roommate may or may not have been here this morning...”

“Really? Wonho was here? What did he say?” then you remember Wonho’s car this morning.  _Welp, that explains that._  

“I think he wanted to see what made this place so special to you” he contemplates “Very protective that one is though he mostly just fawned over you then bought a coffee, it was adorable actually.”

“Wow” you breathe “Why am I both surprised and not surprised at all?” 

“Oh, and before I forget-- I have to go to a university performance for my theatre class. Would you want to go this Friday?”

“Sure I--”  
Before you can finish Jooheon dramatically saunters through the double doors and glides along the counter next to you “Sup~” he drawls nodding his head suavely. Directing his attention to Hyungwon “I’m going too.”

“Oh really, because when I asked you earlier, you said you’d think about it” Hyungwon chaffs side eyeing Jooheon with pursed lips.

“Well I thought about it and I’m going” Jooheon pouts “A man can change his mind can’t he??”

Regarding Jooheon with a knowing smirk Hyungwon turns to you pulling out his phone “What’s your number? I’ll text you the details when I find out in class tomorrow.”

You take his phone and type in your number.

Jooheon shuffles impatiently from his side of the counter prompting Hyungwon to ask “Are you guys hanging out here? I can get some drinks ready.”

You look over at Jooheon who blurts “No-- I mean… I’m giving AJ a proper tour of downtown since they’ve never been there for...” a kaleidoscope of butterflies bursts in you chest at hearing him use ‘they’.  _Jesus christ raise your standards you goddamn tool, he’s just doing what any respectful person would do. But boy does it feel nice, especially from him._  
“... What do ya say AJ?” Jooheon is looking at you expectantly.   
“Umm… what? I’m sorry I spaced out.”   
“Heh, I asked if you’re ready to blow this popsicle stand.”   
“Oh, yeah, sure thing” you mumble.   
“Cool” he picks up your basket and shoulders his backpack. You give Hyungwon a two finger salute and follow Jooheon out of the library.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's [real softboi hours] yall... Jooheon is absolutely wonderful and perfect and sweet.

****

_ I should say something. God, why am I so awkward??  _ Never a stranger to silences be they comfortable or otherwise, you found yourself, quite literally, unspeakably nervous in Jooheon’s presence as the two of you sat on the bus headed downtown. You long to fill the deafening quiet that grew between you but your mind is uncharacteristically blank save for one thing. You begin to hum one of your favorite songs from the cafe playlist lightly drumming your thighs to focus some of the anxious energy that surged through your every nerve. Jooheon, sits next to you absently fiddling with his bag when he notices you drumming. He hears the faint tune you’re humming and leans into you to listen. You immediately stop, a thin shock of embarrassment sprouting in your gut. He looks you in the eye quizzically, still inches away from your face “Don’t stop on my account.”   
You subconsciously clear your throat and start back up. Jooheon closes his eyes lightly bobbing his head; he’s so close that an errant lock of his dark brown hair tickles your nose. He nods knowingly and starts drumming his own thigh “Ah, that’s from my work playlist!!” he beams, absolutely elated at the realization. “Easy Muffin by Amon Tobin, love that song!”

Your eyes widen in surprise causing Jooheon to grin “I hear it all the time AJ, I could recognize that tune anywhere.”   
“It’s one of my favorites by far”   
“I’m glad my impeccable taste hasn’t gone unappreciated” he scoffs proudly bringing a hand to his chest “Oh, this is our stop”. You both reach for the ding cord and though you’re closer Jooheon is quicker. He sits up reaching past you unwittingly giving you a noseful of his cologne only it’s not cologne. The scent is distinctly fragrant but something underneath hooks in your subconscious like a fishing line screaming for recognition.  _ Is that… baby powder?? Christ it sure is!! I swear to god he gets on my fucking uwus.  _ Your heart leaps into your throat when you notice Jooheon’s bemused gaze fixed on you as he stands in the isle “You coming?”

 

You hurriedly gather your things giving yourself a mental kick in the pants.  _ C’mon AJ you’ve hung out with this dude nearly everyday for the past month how is this any different?  _ But this _ was _ different, and definitively so. All your interactions thus far had been tempered by the cafe, a quasi employee-patron relationship that was friendly but refined. The reigns were off now, this was a wild Honey in his natural habitat. Seeing this side of him, more confident less reserved, is completely throwing you for a loop as he literally dances backwards down the sidewalk in front of you. You grin despite yourself letting out an amused chuckle, he smiles back seemingly satisfied, and falls back to walk at your side. Taking a quick look around you’re immediately struck by how quaint downtown is. The dull brick sidewalk is lined with an array of cute shops, bars, and restaurants. The ambience is so unmistakably small town but the shop names reflected the youth of the city and its inhabitants. A boutique called Chaos Theory, an Insomnia Cookies, a head shop with the name The Form Constant… “Yall have an APOTHECARY?!?!?!” 

Jooheon follows your gaze and laughs in surprise “Dude, I didn’t even know what an apothecary was.” 

“The only reason I know is from fucking Shakespeare, it’s like, an old timey pharmacist..”   
“No wonder they had a bunch of bottles and rocks and stuff”

“They’re probably healing stones” you cackle as the two of you continue down the street.    
Jooheon stops short looking around suspiciously “You smell that?!”

Pouting your bottom lip in confusion “What?”

“Oh my god!! I can’t believe they’re here this late” He grabs your wrist and hurries down the sidewalk to narrow alley lined with food trucks. “OH HELL YES I KNEW I SMELLED FUNNEL CAKES!!” he stops short when he realizes he’s still gripping your wrist, letting go with an apologetic smile he asks “You hungry?” 

“I could eat” you try to respond nonchalantly. He strolls up to a bright red truck with burgers, fries, ice cream and cotton candy painted on the side “Ya gotta try their funnel cakes they’re AMAZING” 

“I can’t even remember the last time I had a funnel cake. And never” you squint at the menu “a strawberry cheesecake funnel cake... with ice cream??”

“I’m telling you this will be the littest experience of your life” 

“Okay, I haven’t had a cheat day for a few weeks, I’ll bite.”

You order a pair a funnel cakes and drinks from the first truck and double order of steamed dumplings from another truck dubbed simply The Dump Truck. From the alley Jooheon leads you a little over a block away to the heart of downtown. 

 

* * *

 

Situated in the middle of downtown is a park dotted with trees and a smattering of picnic tables and playground equipment along the far side. Claiming a picnic table you sit across from each other and unpack your food. You open the styrofoam doggy box to unveil the pile of carbs and pure sugar you bought from the funnel cake truck. “Bruh, sex is great n’ all but have you ever had an entire funnel cake to yourself?” 

Laughing, Jooheon marvels at the gooey mess of ice cream, strawberries, and cheesecake bites atop a nest of squiggly dough. Opening his container he pouts “I just got a regular cinnamon sugar one, yours looks so good!!”

“There’s no way I should or even will be able to eat all of this by myself, I was hoping you’d take some off my hands to be honest.” 

“Well that’s what friends are for” he grins collecting a spoonful of ice cream and cheesecake bringing it to his lips. 

“Not that I’m on a diet or anything but my roommate would lose his proverbial shit if he saw what I was eating.” 

You shovel a spoonful into your mouth and are immediately accosted by an explosion of sweetness. Almost offended by how good it is you groan “Are you kidding me?! Bro, this cake. This cake tho. This fuckin cake, my dude? Is fucked up!!” 

You open your eyes from your momentary bliss to see Jooheon’s smile has faltered a bit concern painting his soft features stoney.

“Honey?” 

“Uh, your roommate… He...”

“Oh yeah, Hyungwon totally let the cat out of the bag on that one. He told me Wonho was at the cafe this morning being a dweeb.”

“Yeah… Why would he freak out about what you’re eating?”

“Oh, he’s really into healthy shit. Dude’s going to school to be a personal trainer and is kind of practicing on me I guess” you continue to eat but Jooheon still seems apprehensive, like there’s something he wants to say. 

“He talked about you a lot and I don’t know... Are you two..?” 

You gawk at Jooheon brows furrowed in confusion “Me and Wonho?! Oh god, no we’re just bff!! Really all my roommates are dope but I spend the most time with Wonho working out and being aggressively uncool.” 

 

Your mind subconsciously flashes back to Friday night. Staving off a quiet flicker of unease you focus on Jooheon who relaxes and finally eats his spoonful of cheesecake and ice cream.  _ Hol up… why was he so upset about Wonh--.  _ You’re distracted mid thought when Jooheon’s eyes flutter shut eyebrows knit in dreamy ecstacy. Tilting his head back he slams his hands on the table and lets out a moan that freezes you in place, fixated on the broad expanse of his exposed throat. A neck has never looked so pretty and as his adam’s apple bobbed with every enraptured sound he made a pang of shame wound in your stomach. You felt as though you were intruding upon a private moment but when he looked back at you with stars twinkling in his dark brown eyes you secretly thank yourself for buying such a decadent dessert. “Holyshit Jooheon...” you marvel across from him mouth agape. You wordlessly take his styrofoam container pushing yours into its place. When he moves to give you back your container “I couldn’t...” you respond dramatically “Joohoney, you must” patting his hand “You didn’t see what I just saw… This is destiny.” He peers back at you a little embarrassed but happily starts eating as you look on in admiration.  _ Wow this is my favorite show  _ you sigh absently, resting your chin on the heel of your hand. 

“A-are you going to eat?” Jooheon regards you between bites. 

“Oh, yeah...” you unpack the dumplings placing the box between you. “Watching you is just… Really entertaining. Something about someone really enjoying themselves that’s absolutely remarkable.” Popping your chopsticks apart you pick up a dumpling and put it on the topside of his open container. 

“Y’know” Jooheon starts “You really do look different”

“I do?”

He absently takes a gulp of his drink “You can tell you’ve been working out for sure, especially in what you’re wearing today.”

“Lol yeah, it’s a bit much for school right?”   
“Nah, you look like someone from The Matrix, you look.. really cool” Jooheon muses.

“Thanks, I felt kinda odd this morning after...” you trail off hoping to avoid talking about last week but knowing you probably already said too much.

“... After what happened Friday?” Jooheon takes another measured swallow from his drink.

You sigh “Yeeaahhhh...”   
“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”    
“Nah, it’s cool”    
He hums in affirmation “I just wanted to apologize for how it went. I’m kinda ignorant about that kind of stuff and I spent the whole weekend looking things up after Hyungwon told me you’re… um… nonbinary?”

You nod reassuringly, nibbling on a dumpling. “It’s a little weird cuz it’s kind of different for everyone y’know, just like what it means to you to be male versus another guy. Some people consider themselves trans some don’t. I personally don’t but by definition of the word I am a person who doesn’t identify with their assigned gender. It’s weird...”   
“It sounds pretty normal to me. I mean, it’s different but it’s not like it hasn’t been happening for centuries.”

Your eyebrows raise in surprise to which Jooheon responds “I wasn’t joking when I said all weekend. I don’t remember all the terminology but I took notes so...”

“All you really need to know is that I’m just... a person.”

“One of my favorites” he scrunches his nose while cutely munching a dumpling. “But...”

You mentally brace yourself “But what?”   
“Why didn’t you tell me?”

You’re taken aback by the wistful tenor in his voice “Honestly? I feel kind of ridiculous telling people and once I get to know someone it seems really odd to be like… And oh yeah, I’m not a girl or a guy btw.” You take a breath “And honestly, honestly… I feel like it makes a poor first impression to people who don’t get it.”

You meet Jooheon’s disappointed gaze, he looks downright morose and you hurriedly apologize. “I’m sorry, I should’ve been more honest with you.”

“That’s not it” he looks down at his hands “I’d just like to know you? Sure, I don’t get stuff but I want to learn, I want you to trust me. Because it’s important to you and you’re important to me.”

You could cry. You could absolutely cry. Here you thought he was upset because you weren’t forthcoming and he just wants to be included. 

“Of course Honey!!” you try your best to reassure him. You get up and sit next to him giving him a  sidehug, it was both the most foreign yet entirely familiar feeling to be so close to him. Giving his arm shake “Hey” he raises his head slightly “You’re really important to me too.”  

The grin that’s played at the corner of his lips becomes a full dimpled smile and he turns to bear hug you.  _ He’s soooo warm.  _ It’s the beginning of fall and while it’s not quite cold out his warm embrace felt.  _ So. Damn. Good _ . You’ve never been big into pda but have to actively fight the impulse to pull him into yet another hug after you pull away. 

 

Sitting in silence for a few moments your nerves start to get the better of you. You don’t want to distance yourself from Jooheon by moving back to where you were sitting but your heart is pounding out of chest and you’re feeling a bit overwhelmed. Jooheon seems a lot more comfortable taking a sip from his almost empty drink. “Hey, you want a water?” he thumbs toward a small building next to the playground “There’s a vending machine.” 

“Oh, I’m cool”   
“Okay, brb” Jooheon stands up reaching for his wallet.

 

* * *

 

 

As he walks off you breathe a deep sigh of relief. This is going well-- too well.  _ Maybe he’s just super friendly… he and Minnie seem close maybe this is just how he is? It seems like he likes you back though... BaAaAAaAACK?? What happened to closing your heart and getting this bread ya fuckin hypocrite? You lookin mad soft on this dude. Like hawaiian roll soft.  _ A combination of nerves and cool air sends a shiver from your neck to your tailbone prompting you to stand up. Gravitating to a spot close to the table just out of the shade you plop down on a soft patch of grass and soak in some much needed warmth from the afternoon sun. Sweet autumn air fills your lungs and for a fleeting blissful moment nothing matters. Whatever happens happens and you weren’t going to agonize over hypotheticals.  _ C’est la fucking vie.  _ Warm starbursts dance on your closed eyelids for what feels like an eternity before a faint loss of light and warmth causes your eyes to flutter open. Jooheon stands over you his delighted expression shining brighter than the sunlight that so beautifully framed his body. “May I join you?”

“Of course” you reply scooting over.

He unbuttons his black work shirt before sitting down. Underneath he’s wearing a tank which gives you an excellent view of his neck and shoulders. He sits down uncapping his water bottle and proceeds to chug the whole thing in one go letting out a guttural growl when he’s done.    
“That was… impressive” you applaud in rapt amazement.   
“It’s kind of a nervous habit” he admits laughing to himself.    
“Ya know what I do when I’m nervous?” you bait with a suggestive grin “I hum, I forget to eat, and I get restless so I have to move.” 

“Oh yeah?” looking down he impishly shimmies his shoulders “Do I make you nervous AJ?”   
“Wouldn’t you like to know, ya cheeky bastard” giving his arm a playful shove.

“Well, while we’re just exposing ourselves, I’m actually really afraid of bugs, like… I  _ will _ scream” he scans the grass behind him before cautiously laying back.    
“I don’t know, I kinda like bees and spiders, they’re pretty chill”   
“Nah fuck bees AND spiders. If there’s a spider in my room we burning the house to the ground.”

You stifle a giggle.

He turns to you eyes wide in indignation “I’m serious, I’ll have to move to another country, start a new life..”

A samara spirals down landing on your face causing you to blink and Jooheon to jump nervously; he lets out a loud yelp and clutches at his chest. 

Letting out a little snort “It’s okay dude” you brush the seed from your cheek and absent mindedly flop your hand onto his “Ooh, sorry about that” reflexively retracting. 

“You know” Jooheon lilts teasingly “If you wanted to hold my hand you could’ve just asked.”

“Woooow, is that an invitation?” When he doesn’t answer you turn to glance in his direction but stop short when he reaches over grasping your hand in his. The gesture is so deliberate yet unfettered so subdued but completely urgent like  _ of course silly and this is where it belongs _ . So it’s only natural when he turns his hand in yours that you loosen your grip allowing him to gently knit your fingers together. You breathe in the quiet beauty of the moment, the warmth of Jooheon’s fingers curled around your hand, the cool breeze against your brow; you take all this in letting out a captivated sigh. Jooheon marvels in inquisitive admiration as you close your eyes and smile to yourself. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Spill it!... Something happened today didn’t it??” Wonho urges from the driver’s seat.  
“I mean they have a fucking gift basket, I’d say that’s an understatement” Jan interjects “What I want to know is why we’re picking you up from the dorms at 8 at night and why you didn’t introduce us to your little friend there”.

“Oh my god guys--” you start.

“Wait a minute was that the guy from the cafe? I-is that the heart guy??” Wonho turns to face you in disbelief.

Jan grabs at the wheel “Wonho! You’re driving!! Allow me...” Turning around to face you Jan exclaims “You fuckin the barista AJ?!”

“Y’all please...” you sigh.  

“Oh lord, they fuckin the barista! What happened to rise and grind ‘let’s get this bread’ AJ? Hmm? What, you get a couple coffees in you and you’re ready to risk it all?”

“I don’t blame you, he’s cute” Wonho eyes you quizzically through the rear view. For a moment something lingers in his eyes or maybe his voice not quite accusatory but penetrating, it sends an odd pang to your stomach before he goes back to chattering with Jan.

You shake it off and wait patiently for your roommates to calm tf down “If y’all are quite done...” you clear your throat “One, the basket is from Minnie, it’s an apology for last week. Two, I didn’t know the city bus stopped running through campus after 7 so I was stranded after we walked back to the dorms. And three, I didn’t introduce him cuz I straight up didn’t think to.” 

“Okay, but is that the one who drew a heart on my cup?”

“Your whet?” Jan squacks.  
Wonho replies “If it’s the same guy he’s liked AJ from day one..”  
“It is but--”  
“So wait AJ has a secret bf? What’d you two do all day?”  
“No, jeez… Yeah, he drew the heart but I’d tell you if I was dating someone. This is the first time we hung out outside school. He showed me around downtown, we got some food, went to the park and y’know just hung out...”

“So like a date?” Jan responds knowingly raising her eyebrows.

“I mean, not officially… We did hold hands but--”

“HELD HANDS!? Wow, you two are precious!” Jan squeals.

“I think it’s cute” Wonho pooh poohs, parking and turning off the car “What’s the rush y’know..”  
Taking a deep breath you reply “Guys, I’m just getting to know him. I mean I like him but we’re just friends.”  
“Do you just _hold hands_ with your friends?” Jan retorts.

Wonho gives Jan an incredulous stare ”Jan, we held hands like yesterday tf...”   
You all fall silent.

“Damn you’re right...” 

From the backseat you start cracking up “I appreciate the concern but honestly all I can really tell you about him is that his name is Jooheon, I call him Honey cuz he bought me honey this one time. He’s a second year linguistics major. He’s really into soccer and dancing and he dances super well, like he just started moonwalking Downtown, it was crazy. He really likes dumplings, chocolate ice cream, an--”  
“And yoooou” Jan interrupts scrunching her nose gleefully. 

“OMG Jan, I’m throwin ya ass from a fucking plane” rolling your eyes in mock exasperation “Oof ya’ll, I’m tired” unbuckling your seatbelt you reach for the door “Thanks for the ride though guys, I think I’m turning in early.” 

“Promise you’ll keep us updated on the Honey Situation?” Jan asks eagerly hopping out of the car.  
“Of course, I’ll hold a weekly symposium” you laugh lightheartedly “we’ll rent out a hotel ballroom.”

“We’re gonna hold you to that” Wonho teases clinging cutely to your arm. 

 

* * *

 

The next day at school feels even weirder than the last, you’re itching to see Jooheon but you also have no idea what you’re going to say to him when you do. Tuesdays are your most lax days during the week and the mounting anticipation through Oceanography and later, work, threatens to drive you insane. As you aliquot your reagents to be processed Minnie strolls up behind you nearly causing you to bang your head on the ventilation hood.  
“Soooo, how was it?”  
“Oh christ, you scared the actual shit out of me”  
“Wow, sounds messy, need a wet nap?” he laughs.  
You lean back on your stool letting out a long sigh “Yeah, no, it went really well. We made up, got some food, hung out a bit. He took me on a tour of downtown.” 

“Aaaaaand?” Minnie leads.  
“And what? We had a really nice time?”  
“Nothing else?”  
“What are you getting at?”  
“Idk, you’ve just been wired since you got here. Your knee was bouncing like crazy up until a few seconds ago” he regards you with furtive smugness “When you started talking about Honey.”  
_Bruh, he definitely knows… Or he just thinks he does? Honestly does it even matter at this point?_

Calling his bluff you admit sarcastically “Okay you got me, we totally ended up making out in the park bathroom.”  
“Really?! I knew he wasn’t telling me everything!”  
“Oh my god Minhyuk, NO. Wait, you talked to him? What’d he say?” your curiosity gets the better of you but Minnie seems to have lost interest after discovering nothing juicy happened.

“Pfft same boring shit as you only with a doofier smile on his face, you know the one. Just let me know when you’re sucking his dick from behind or whatever weird shit ya’ll end up doing.”  
“Minnie pls”  
He laughs and heads for the door “Oh and I’ll have you’re fucking eyes if you so much as hurt a single hair on his precious head”  
You stop short “Dayum, that escalated quickly.”  
His brows raise in a jovial smile as he prevots and skips back to his bench.

Strangely enough the conversation with Minnie leaves you feeling more relaxed. You knew he was mostly joking, mostly… But it was actually really sweet that he cares enough about Jooheon to threaten your life.  

 

* * *

 

After you log your qpcr curves you eagerly make your way to the science library. When you’re alone you always make it a point to go through the manual doors rather than the automatic ones and in your absent minded hurry you nearly walk into another student leaving the library. His gaze is intense but its pointed fierceness is dulled by the beginnings of a contented smile that dances at the corners of his lips. He exudes a quiet and unyielding sense of confidence that you can only describe as bde and when the two of you nearly collide you step to the right to avoid running into him. To your surprise he does a little munchkin shuffle to his left putting the two of you further in each other’s way. You volley back and forth attempting to pass each other only succeeding at awkwardly blocking the other’s path prompting his face to change from a confident smirk to an expression that’s one part smile two parts cringe. Cute dimples form under his eyes and you both laugh “AAAAAA blisterfeld!!” he giggles to which you give a quizzical look. 

He gestures “Y’know the dance you do with a stranger when you’re going the same way”. You return his laughter as you both reach to open the door for each other, you the outside door and him the inside “Oop-- that’s like politeness blisterfeld” you hoot already internally cringing at how corny that sounds. He throws his head back, the cringe is still very real but he’s now smiling more than he’s cringing. Your mirror dance finally comes to an end when a group of girls make their way toward the exit and he hurriedly rushes past you through your door quickly bowing his head in appreciation “You have a good one” still with a bit of a laugh in his voice. “You too” you reply warmly, returning to your mission.

Entering the cafe you’re greeted by a bustling Hyungwon “HEEEEEY, I was _just_ about to text you! My friend who’s in the musical just dropped off some tickets.”  
“Cool, y'all are pretty busy huh? Don’t mind me I’ll just, y’know sit here and watch you creepily from the shadows” you take a seat at the bar. Your restlessness had calmed a good deal after your exchange with blisterfeld buddy but you still had no earthly clue what you were going to say to Jooheon when you saw him. Hyungwon laughs “I wouldn’t expect anything less, Jooheon’s in the back, I’ll get him.” 

You sit contentedly kicking your feet over the side of the stool until an exhausted looking Jooheon staggers from behind the counter.  
“Whoa Honey, are you okay?”  
He offers you a weary smile “Oh I’m fine. I think moving from the freshman dorms has been messing up my sleep.” He yawns slumping his shoulders forward “it’s not even like it’s that different.” 

“I get it, it’s different enough to make a difference,” you feel deeply compelled to hug him but self consciousness gets the better of you and you offer to help clean up instead. They were closing in the next 30 and you were more than happy to help, especially because the cafe always gets slammed right before closing. 

 

* * *

 

 As you’re packing up to leave Hyungwon gives you each a ticket “The show starts at 7 on Friday. I figured we could meet here, grab something to eat, then go to the theater”  
“Yeah, that works” Jooheon yawns.  
“I’ll park on campus so we won’t have to walk” you offer.  
“Perfect” Hyungwon replies shouldering his bag “I gotta catch the bus so I’ll see guys. Jooheon get some sleep dude.”  
“Sure thing” Jooheon offers a lazy salute with his head bowed.  
“See ya Hyungwon” giving him a faint wave before focusing your attentions to the drowsy man standing next to you. You give him a gentle bump with your shoulder “Hey.” Jooheon regards you moodily a twinge of a smile teasing the corner of his mouth “Heeeeey~” You tease again nuzzling into him more causing a reluctant smile to brighten his visage.  
“What?” he chuckles.  
You gesture for him to come closer like you’re telling him a secret. He looks at you curiously but leans in offering his ear. You whisper “You’re it” giving his cheek a quick peck before running toward the exit. Bucking expectations his hurried steps don’t follow behind you so you turn around to see him walking at a regular pace before you try the door. It’s locked. He laughs twirling a lanyard with a ring of keys at the end. “I’m it huh?” he strolls up casually drawing out his steps in mock seriousness. He smiles cooly placing his hand on the door next to your head. The sudden change in atmosphere makes you freeze up. He seems so scarily serious even though you know he has to be joking you’re not sure what he’s going to do next. With his other hand he moves to unlock the door allowing you to eke through a small opening. You move to run but he grabs your wrist before you can turn around. His grip is strong and despite knowing this an act you can’t help but feel antsy. He locks the door and turns to face you eyes steady and piercing. _This was NOT the cute Honey you met a month ago or even the charming Honey you held hands with yesterday. This was Jooheon._

The anticipation mounts in your gut as Jooheon eases your backpack off your shoulder and slowly leans in. _Oh god, is he gonna kiss m--_ before you can finish your thought in one deft motion he slides your backpack along the tiled floor and kisses your forehead whispering “you’re it” before sprinting down the hallway. You stand stunned for a second, Jooheon’s cackles echoing down the corridor. “I SWEAR TO GOD HONEY!!!!” you scoop up your backpack a few feet away and chase after him. By the time you make it to the front door you’ve completely lost sight of him. Standing at the entrance of the library you scan the horizon but he’s nowhere to be seen. _How tf did he get so far away so quickly!?!_ A pair of hands abruptly grabs your waist from behind causing you jump immediately bringing your hand to your face in chagrin “OMFG Jooheon!!”  
“Now you’re double it”  
“I thought were tired” you wheeze in mock exasperation  
“Never too tired for tag” he grins smugly “So do I win?”

“You win this one, but this twas merely a battle my Sweet Honey. Consider this a formal declaration of war!!”

“If it’s war you want viceroy, than it is war you shall receive!!” Jooheon proclaims bursting into fits of giggles. “I really do feel better after running around like an idiot”  
“Oh man, you should come work out with us. Or me. Or us. Wonho’s the one that actually knows what he’s doing. But working out helps to, y’know, tire you out.”  
Jooheon looks unsure but smiles.  
“I promise he’s super nice, he doesn’t even punch strangers in the face anymore” you add cheerfully. 

“Oh good, that was my primary concern.”  
“I’m joking, one time he sat on a ladybug and held a funeral for it. I made a casserole”  
“You’re kidding”  
“Only kind of, he was sad about committing lady slaughter. We laid Mrs. Pembleton to rest in the  garden nearly a fortnight ago. The casserole was mac n cheese but y’know.”  
“SHE HAS A NAME?!”  
“Well of course!! Mrs. Beatrice Albright-Pemblton, first of her name. A lady of great poise, beauty, and grace.” At this you both start cracking up. “But for real there’s only one brain cell between the two of us and Wonho usually has it.” 

“When he came to the cafe last week I felt weird about talking to him. Like he was too cool.”  
“Don’t let the sleek veneer fool you, he’s about as cool as freeway in August” you joke.  
“You both seem really cool” his smile wavers a bit.  
“Well you’re cool by proxy Honey, not to mention when I’m not working out or in class every waking moment I’m on campus I spend with you.” You snake your hand into his giving him a reassuring smile to which he gleefully swings your interlocked hands back and forth.  
“You wanna wait for the bus with me? It should be here in 20.”  
“I could drive you home, if you want to stay on campus a little longer..” Honey starts “I have the keys today.”  
“Wow, it’s almost like you like having me around” you tease.  
He grins from ear to ear giving your shoulder a hearty clasp “Not even a little bit.”  
  
You and Jooheon hang out for the next half an hour, just walking around campus and talking until you get a call from Wonho.  
“Sup dweeb?” you answer.  
“Where are you? Lani and Jan are throwing down over here!”  
“Holy shit don’t tell me Jan made--”  
“YAAAS BITCH I GOT DAT STICKY RICE!!!” Jan’s voice booms through the speaker.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, can I bring a friend?!” you stop short to address Jooheon “Dude are you hungry, please say yes! 10/10 Jan made a mess of dumplings and Lani probably made samosas!!”  
“SHE DIIIIIIIID” Jan’s voice bellows in the background.  
Jooheon, taken off guard by your sudden burst of excitement, nods emphatically.  
“The more the merrier” Jan sings “especially if you’re bringing who I think you’re bringing”  
“Shut up, we’ll be there in like 20.” you quickly hang up meeting Jooheon’s amused grin with an embarrassed cringe.  
“Who do they think you're bringing AJ?” He tilts his head toward you smile broadening. 

“Ummm you? ” you sing back catching him off guard once again. He makes a cute bewildered face before following after you as you head straight for the dorms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Honey Day!!!!! I wanted so bad to include his birthday in this chapter but I'm afraid it wasn't in the cards :[... Still had a lot of fun in this chapter though. Enjoy!!

Eagerly hopping out of the car, you coax Jooheon to the front door “Don’t worry Honey, they’re gonna love you.”

His excitement is genuine but his movements are still a bit stilted, less fluid than usual, tempered by unfamiliarity. On the ride to your house he smiled cutely as you gushed about your roommates. In the middle of regaling him with the story of how you hilariously discovered Wonho had a cat after over three weeks of living in the same house as her Jooheon suddenly blurts “Hey you want to come to a party?”

“A what now?”  
“My party. It’s my birthday. I mean, a party... for my birthday.” 

“Oh shit, of course. When’s your birthday!?”  
“The 6th, but the party’s the Friday before.”  
“Oof, as in next Friday?” you wince.  
“You can’t come? I knew I should’ve asked earlier.”  
“No, that’s not it. I’ll definitely come but I told one of my classmates I’d buy booze for his party for helping me ace my next test. It’s the same night but I’ll just come to your party after I drop off the goods.”  
Without putting much thought into it you reach out and clasp his hand not currently wrapped around the stirring wheel. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world Honey.”  
His lips curl into a delighted smile as his shoulders visibly relax dropping to a more natural position and his left hand loosens around the wheel.  
“Good, I would’ve cancelled it if you couldn’t come.”  
“OMG you big baby” you give his arm a teasing little slap “I’ll get you something nice, promise.”  
He glances at you in awe-stricken admiration “You don’t have to get me anything, your company is enough of a gift.”  
“Well of course, I’m fucking great, but I want to give you something. Something nice.” you rub your chin thoughtfully.  
“How very humble of you” he lets out his ever contagious throaty giggle and you can’t help but laugh in return.

At the front door you’re greeted by the delicious mixture of salty and savory smells wafting from the kitchen along with Xolani, all elegance in a 50s style apron “Ahh, come in come in!! It’s nice to meet you Jooheon!”  
Jooheon graciously bows his head from behind you.  
“This is Xolani, the cool quiet one." You start "Hey, where’s Jan and Wonh--”  
“YOOOOOOOOO~” Jan comes dancing in from the bathroom. “OH, it’s YOU!!” she bustles up to Jooheon giving him a good once over. “He’s a looker isn’t he? Wow. Very cute... and sturdy” she gives his arm a little push.  
You regard Jooheon with an embarrassed grin “This is Jan the loud fun one”  
“I’m definitely the Scary Spice in this rag tag gang of homos” she scoffs proudly. 

Encountering another extrovert, an outgoing one at that, starts to pull Jooheon out of his shell. You can feel the air of nervousness begin to clear as he starts to laugh and looks at you and Jan thoughtfully “So what does that make you AJ?”  
“A very sporty kinda edgy Ginger Spice” Jan starts “AJ’s like an anime protag, the second you see them you know some fanciful shit’s about to go down”  
“Whet!?” you cackle “I’m boring and weird”  
“Weird yes, but boring? On goddamn opposite day. Right Honey?”  
“Agreed”  
“Really, you’re siding with the likes of Jan?”  
“I don’t do boring darling” he smiles warmly booping your nose.  
“Well if I’m Ginger, you’re Baby.”  
“Hold up, I am NOT Baby!” Jooheon huffs making a time out sign with his hands.  
“Oh, him baby” Jan laughs.  
“He certainly is” you boop his nose back, returning his indignant gaze with a smug raise of your brows. “Annywaaaays, now that we’ve established Jooheon is baby, where’s Sporty?”  
“He’s down stairs, he said he wanted to study a little before y’all got here so he could hang out tonight.”  
“Oh cool, I’ll dump my stuff in my room and get him. Would the baby like to join me?”  
Jooheon pouts but obliges following you down the hall.  
“Dinner in T minus 10 minutes guys” Xolani yells from the kitchen.

 

* * *

  
  
“Aaaa your room is so cool” Jooheon squeals jumping on your bed “does it always smell this good??”  
“Thanks to Minhyuk and the quote, ‘grandma shit’ he got me” to Jooheon’s confused expression you explain “I burn a lot of candles and incense and stuff so it always smells nice.”  
“OOOH, grandmaaa shit” Jooheon teases in realization as you turn on your humidifier and unpack your school stuff. When you turn around Jooheon is sprawled out on your bed with the back of his hand against his forehead.  
“Um, excuse me but what are you doing?”  
“Waiting for you to ravage me, that or paint me like one of your french girls then ravage me.” He throws his head back in a dramatic fainting motion. You stare at him for a few seconds noticing his shirt has ridden up slightly, revealing his cute tummy and a happy trail, he notices. “And all of this can be yours for the low low price of one, yes just one, hug”  
“Oh god”  
“WHat? aRen’T I cUTe uWu?!” his knowing gaze turns into a pout and he stretches out his arms expectantly “I’m baby”.

  
Trying your best not to smile like an idiot you flop the top half of your body over his to awkwardly hug him as he wraps his arms around the small of your back. You’re instantly enveloped in his ever familiar warmth coaxing you into a relaxed haze from which you hope you never wake. You melt comfortably into his arms and the cozy scent of baby powder fills your nostrils lulling you even further under his spell. He squeezes you a bit tighter and lets out a contented sigh against your neck before kissing it. His lips are cool and the quick shock they send through your shoulders and back jolts you back to reality. Self consciousness winds through your mind stringing along all the little gestures you’ve shared that day and the preceding weeks. Just from the way Jooheon is you assumed the kiss was innocent, it’s not like he lingered or did anything to make you think otherwise, but the heat that welled in your stomach was anything but. You wanted to kiss him back. His neck. His adorable cheeks. His stupid pretty lips. That fucking happy trail. You wanted so badly to shower him with affection but instead you sit up biting your bottom lip in a goofy grin. He beams up at you “What?”  
“Nothing” you reply “Wanna meet the giant bunny that lives in our basement?”  
“Lol, is that what you call him?!”  
“Yeah, among other things” you laugh. 

 

* * *

 

You lead Jooheon back down the hall a couple doors down to the basement. Turning on the light you whisper “Shhhh be vewy vewy qwiet I’m hunting wabbit~” to which Jooheon guffaws. You can hear music blaring from the depths as you cautiously descend the stairs “Wonhoooo” you shout “We’re coming down.”  
The music continues blasting so you decide to just continue, following the music to its source. You turn the corner to run into a very wet half naked Wonho who screams in pure panic. Jooheon yelps from behind you and crack up at how jumpy the two of them are.  
“OMG I’m gonna fucking die, you two... I’m so sorry I just...” you double over holding your sides.  
“AJ! I could’ve died” Wonho laughs regaining his composure. Jooheon punches you in the shoulder still clutching his chest like an old lady.  
“I just got out of the shower but I forgot my shirt in my room” Wonho starts before his attention is captured by your companion “OMG it’s YOU!!” he excitedly shuffles by you to hug Jooheon.  
“Wonho you’re wet!”  
“Oh god I’m sorry” he lets go of Jooheon who in his astonishment embraced Wonho despite him being wet.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you! The man, the myth, the legend… Joohoney.”  
Awkwardly bringing his hand to his neck Jooheon laughs “Saaaame.”  
“I guess I do talk to you guys about each other a lot, but you’re my favorite people” you admit holding your arms up in an exaggerated shrug.  
A once boisterous Jooheon has seemingly retreated back into himself and you follow his sideways glances to a still shirtless and quite oblivious Wonho. He doesn’t seem upset but maybe uncomfortable or intimidated or--  
“Goddammit Hoseok would you put on afucking shirt?! If they wanted to see your tig ol biddies they would’ve asked!” Jan’s head pokes from a little ways up the stairs “dinner’s been ready, we got a movie playing, and Xolani bought wine.”  
“Ooo litty, c’mon Honey” you exclaim to a still dazed Jooheon, following Jan up the stairs.  
“I’ll be up in a few” Wonho calls from the bottom of the stairs.

Xolani, Jan, and Jooheon sit on the futon while you grab a pillow and sit on the floor at the edge next to Jooheon. You could’ve sat on the futon but not without practically sitting in his lap to Jan’s grave disappointment. On the coffee table between you sat plates of steamed and fried dumplings along with somosas, mangos with sticky rice and a couple bottles of cheap wine. You watch in anticipation as Jooheon tries his first bite of the somosa.  
“How ya like it?!”  
Eyes widening he moans “Sooooo goood, so much better than ramen and cereal.”  
“Boy you better not be sustaining yourself on that alone” Jan retorts.  
“You’re more than welcome here for dinner anytime” Xolani offers cooly.  
You lay your head on his thigh “Gotta take care of my baby.”  
He looks down at you poking out his bottom lip “Goo goo.”

A few minutes later Wonho comes upstairs in a tank and shorts, all smiles, with a mop of damp hair and wide rimmed glasses. He plomps across from you at the coffee table “What’d I miss?”  
“Bruh we haven’t even been paying attention” you confess.  
“OOO y’all wanna play Life or Cards Against Humanity?? I have the gay edition, without the glitter of course cuz I’m not an idiot… Oh shit, wait, are you okay with an inordinate amount of gay jokes Honey? I know not everyone that darkens our door is about that life, so to speak.”  
“Oh I am”  
“Lol about that life or okay with a shit ton of gay jokes” you chuckle.  
“A little of column A and a little of column B” he answers from above you.  
“Wait what??” you jolt, turning to him in utter bewilderment.  
The whole room hushes, he looks around confused and insists haughtily “What? Gay jokes are funny.”  
Wonho is the first to break the silence, he busts out laughing from across the table followed by Jan and Jooheon then you and Xolani. The experience was all too familiar, having to devert after saying something super gay around people who weren’t and the fact that he went there with you of all people was unwittingly hysterical. Though you were genuinely surprised, in all the time you’ve known him the ol orientation conversation hadn’t come up. You just figured he was straight and liked you despite it. _Welp, the more you know._

 

* * *

  

The night progresses, devolving into a tipsy mess of cackling and general shenanigans. You played CAH for nearly 2 hours before Xolani and Jan decide to turn in leaving you, Jooheon and Wonho to your own devices. You start playing reverse charades where one person guesses while the rest act out the charade switching partners with each turn. To your surprise Jooheon is having the time of his life. He loves being the center of attention but takes particular delight in making Wonho laugh, which isn’t hard by any means but so so rewarding. Poor Wonho’s spent the majority of the night either doubled over or giggling like a teenage girl which Jooheon thrives on. And surprise wasn’t quite the right word because you knew your roommates would love Jooheon but you didn’t expect him to enjoy them, namely Wonho, as much as he has, especially after that awkward moment down stairs. You write it off as just a weird hiccup, the product of a new environment filled with new people. 

  
The next round of reverse charades you and Wonho are teamed up. Wonho plucks a card and immediately smiles slyly handing it to you. Emblazoned on the glossy paper is the word “tickle”. You let out a little laugh and without a moment’s hesitation, the two of you turn towards Jooheon who’s patiently waiting on futon for you to act out the card.  
“Ooo ooo ooo, um… Sneaky! Sneaking? Sneaky!! Wait..”  
You and Wonho jump on the either side of Jooheon and bringing your hands to his sides you proceed to tickle the shit out of him. Jooheon falls back into the futon gasping for breath between giggles causing Wonho to fall forward nearly headbutting him. Jooheon takes the opportunity to fight back reaching for Wonho, possibly the most ticklish person on the planet, with both hands. Wonho immediately tenses up falling into Jooheon’s lap and scrabbling to the floor. You sit up on the futon while Jooheon exacts his revenge laughing so hard tears begin to blur your vision. Wonho squeals trying to turn on his stomach away from Jooheon’s hands but his back is just as ticklish so he ends up flailing on his back like a turtle. Jooheon is on his knees with Wonho’s bent legs on either side of him preventing the older from rolling over. In a last ditch effort to stave off the onslaught of tickles Wonho extends his thigh trying to get a knee between him and Jooheon. Jooheon leans forward on his knees losing his balance and falling into Wonho’s chest. Wonho wheezes and laughs even harder, Jooheon on the other hand, has stopped laughing. He sits up and looks visibly uncomfortable.

  
“What’s up Honey?” you ask, immediately concerned.  
“C-could I use your bathroom?”  
“Oh sure, it’s the first door to the left.”  
You and Wonho share a worried look as he gets up abruptly and skulks down the hall.  
“Is he alright?” Wonho seems even more worried than you “You think I made him mad? I didn’t mean to.”  
“I don’t think he would have tickled you back if he was mad.”  
You and Wonho wait with baited breath for Jooheon to return and a few minutes later he does.  
“I um.. I think I should head out. I had a really good time though, it’s just getting late y’know.”  
“Oh yeah, sure. It _is_ a school night. But are you sure you’re alright Honey?”  
“I’m fine, just really tired. I promise I had a lot of fun with you guys, I just need to go to bed.”  
“Of course, we had a great time too. Oh, take some leftovers.”  
Quickly packing some of the leftover food in tin foil you escort a morose Jooheon to the front door.  
“Thanks for coming over Honey, I haven’t had that much fun in a while” Wonho chimes, his obvious worry dampening his cheerful tone.  
“Me too, we’ll have to do it again sometime, when I’m sleeping better.”  
You walk Honey back to his car trying to remain peppy but still very anxious. _He says he’s okay but there has to be something wrong, he’s leaving so suddenly. What did we do?_  
Honey takes the plate from you putting it on the hood of his car and pulls you into a hug.  
“Don’t worry about me okay, I promise I’m fine. I adore you.”  
At this you squeeze him tight and he lets out a little chuckle. “Text me when you get home okay?”  
“Okay”  
He sits in the driver’s seat revving the engine and waving before pulling off. You watch his tail lights disappear into the night and head back to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two get on my uwus y'all forreal... oof

 

The following morning in class you’re distracted, mind preoccupied with Jooheon’s hasty exit the night before. You had to reassure an almost inconsolable Wonho that Jooheon was okay even though you weren’t sure that he was. You received Jooheon’s check in text as you were getting in bed

 

**Honey JooJoo**

_11:31 PM Today_

 

Baaack

😃😃😃😃  
G’night babby, may flights of  
angels sing thee to thy rest

 

Looololol  
You’re so corny  
 **😘** **😘** **😘**

 

All for you  
Feel better okay

 

I will, maybe I’ll actually get some  
sleep tonight  
Leftover dumplings is gonna be the  
move tho… then glorious sleep

  
  
Sounds like a plan😊

Oh, I won’t be able to hang out  
before and immediately after I get  
off work… got a tutoring session  
so I’m going to work early  
I should be out a little after you  
get off tho

 Oh I’m so proud of my diligent enby

(At this your stomach does a little flip. Not that you weren’t used to addressing yourself and others as enbies, you were just entirely taken off guard and admittedly smitten to death with the fact that Jooheon was using it.)

 

I’ll try not to miss you too much  
And thanks again for tonight, I had a  
lot of fun with you and Wonho  
Oh and Jan and Xolani, you have a  
really good mix of personalities

Of course Honey!! You’re a pretty  
perfect addition to the dynamic  
😉😉😉

 

FGHLKJRTYUKLKJHGFVBN  
REALLY?!

Absolutely, we needed another extrovert  
to balance out the introversion and  
ambiversion??... is that a word?

Lol

 

Aaaaanyway go to sleep. I’ll see you  
tomorrow  
  


Yes daddy

Istfg Honey  
  


Loloololololool did I hit a nerve?

 

Goodnight Jooheon

D: Whaaaa  
Okay, but only cuz I’m sleepy  
[Jooheon will remember this]  
  


Lmfao  
Sleep well  
  


You too **😘**

 

_11:52 Today_

Shit shit shit…

???  
  


I must have left the food on the roof of  
my car and it fell off on my way home  
😭😭😭😭

OH NOOOOOOOOO…  
you really need some rest my dude

 

* * *

 

 

You smile to yourself repositioning the lunch box you brought with the rest of the leftovers you planned to surprise Jooheon with when suddenly it dawns on you. You know exactly what to get him for his birthday. Your mind buzzes with excitement at the prospect of shopping for and presenting Jooheon with his gift so much so that in between taking notes on cordyceps and ergot you start searching online. 

  
After class you get into work an hour early and start processing your samples. Minhyuk strolls in regarding you with a devilishly cheerful grin.  
“Can I help you?”  
“I don’t know, _can you??_ ” he chimes back resting his elbows on the bench.  
“Did you talk to Honey? Is he okay?”  
“As a matter of fact, I did. And he’s doing just _swell_ .”  
“Oh good, I was kinda worried when he left so abruptly.” 

Minnie continues “Seems like he had a _really_ good time with you and your roommate.”  
“Yeeaahh??”  
“He could barely contain his excitement.”  
“What are you trying to say Minhyuk?”  
“Nothing, just letting you know he’s okay. Though I am interested in seeing this Wonho character. He sounds like my kinda bottom.”  
“Omg Minnie”  
“I’m jussayin” he retorts with a titter bustling back to his ocean themed desk.

Having definitive confirmation from Minnie that Jooheon had enjoyed himself lifted your spirits even more, making it hard to ignore the urge to continue looking for the perfect birthday gift. Though his emphatic explanation made you a bit uneasy in the moment it’s just as likely to mean something as it is just Minnie being his regular dramatic self.

 

You make short work of your samples and during your walk to the student center you text Changkyun to let him know you’re on the way. You nearly have to climb through a throng of freshmen that envelop you like a school of fish as you enter, a resounding reminder of why you avoid the student center. Changkyun meets you down stairs and leads you to one of the soundproof study rooms situated at the periphery of the computer lab.  
“If you don’t mind, I’d like to dive right in. I got some Calculus that needs tending to.”  
“We could cut it short if you need.”  
“Oh no it’s fine, I have the time, plus I’m pretty invested in you wrecking this next exam” he smirks proudly to himself.  
Surprisingly, despite his sometimes deadpan delivery Changkyun’s actually a pretty receptive and helpful tutor. This was different from your pre-class crash courses which were condescended to 10 maybe 15 minutes at the most. He doesn’t spend too much time letting you struggle through tough problems but also gives you time to figure things out dropping helpful hints along the way. Sometime toward the end of the session he looks at you thoughtfully, “Do you like blueberries?”  
“Uh, yeah I love them.”  
“Hm.”  
“Why?”  
“No reason, just wondering...”  
“You are a man of great mystery Changkyun.”  
“Or maybe I live 5 minutes into the future and I’m just waiting for the rest of the world to catch up.”  
“That sounds like a lonely existence.”  
“Well the cold never bothered me anyway” he shrugs.   
“Woooow Kyun...”  
He stifles a high pitched giggle leaning back in his chair “You’re alright AJ.”

 

* * *

 

 

The session goes for another few minutes before you decide to pack up and go your separate ways but not before planning another session for tomorrow. Missing 4 days in a row, and then also Friday, of working out with Wonho had you feeling a little anxious if only for the fact you were breaking your routine though you also just missed spending that time with him. He understood though, and you planned to make up for lost time over the weekend. Then there was the musical in 2 days, Honey’s gift and his party, helping Changkyun with his thing, the swim meet which you had no idea when it was, all of this on top of school and work. Not that you had a crazy amount of stuff going on but it was enough that thinking about it sent your brain momentarily spinning, distracting you from the familiar figure walking in your direction. You’re nearly on top of him before you notice Jooheon’s come to meet you halfway to the science library.

All the mounting anxiety that clouded your mind melts away instantaneously when he wraps an arm around your shoulder “I couldn’t wait to see you so I went looking” he says with a dimpled grin.  
“I’m glad you did” you breathe happily, a physical manifestation of you releasing the last of your stress. “Ooo and I brought you something.”  
“For wittle ol me?” he coos with joy as you hand him the lunch box.  
“It’s the rest of the leftovers.”  
“OMG thank you!!!” his dimples deepen in his perfect cheeks and stars dance in his eyes. You think to yourself _I would empty my bank account and my veins to see that smile everyday, jesus christ, he can’t be real._  
“So how ya feeling today Honey, any better?”  
“Yeah! I actually went to sleep instead of just staring at the ceiling. I woke up in the middle of the night but I think hanging out helped. I might need to start working out with you guys, or maybe just hanging out more, I don’t know.”  
“You’re always welcome, I actually haven’t worked out since last weekend, so it’s definitely happening Saturday and Sunday.”  
“Well let me know when, cuz I’m down” he gives you a determined nod.  
“Aaaa, I’m really excited!!” you squeal “I was a little worried after last night but Minnie raved about how much fun you had. Lol he said you could barely contain your excitement.”  
Jooheon stiffens, mouth dropping open as the beginnings of a blush pinkens his ears “He did? Like those were the words he used?”  
“Yeah? Why?”  
He looks positively flabbergasted.  
“Honey, what is it?” 

He shakes his head swallowing thickly before letting out a nervous laugh “It’s umm… Can I tell you later?”  
“You don’t have to tell me at all if it makes you uncomfortable.”  
“No, I want to it’s just a little weird.”

“Weird, I can handle, take your time Holmes” you wrap your arm around his waist giving him a reassuring squeeze.  
“You’re wonderful, you know that right?”  
“Yup, but I always love hearing it from you.”  
  
You spend the better part of an hour hanging out before you catch the final bus back home. Not thirty seconds into the ride you receive a text from Jooheon

Honey Joo Joo  
 _6:58 PM Today_

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
(cont.)  
  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Aaaaaaaaaaaa you’re the sweetest

 

All for you 

 

After taking a cursory glance at social media you open your camera roll to kill some time on the bus ride home. To your amazement there are way more pictures from the night before than you recall taking. You remember filming a short video during CAH but the pictures were from later in the night, and as you scroll through your memory slowly begins to come back to you. They’re mostly a blurry mess, Jooheon dancing, Wonho doing a precarious handstand, and a few pictures of you and Wonho falling over each other laughing. When you reach the end of your camera roll however, your breath catches in your throat, arms breaking out in goose flesh. A surreal feeling somewhere between butterflies and nervousness travels from your stomach to your neck eliciting a quiet spasm at the back of your throat. Positively fixated on the image, you could cry if you weren’t so happy, though you couldn’t explain exactly why it was that you were. 

 

* * *

 

Later, while finishing up dinner and an episode of Stranger Things you sit on the futon with your legs in Wonho’s lap. From the kitchen table Jan comments on the night before “Last night was a fucking riot y’all, we gotta do that again and soon.”  
You laugh “RIGHT?!” Wonho pauses the show quietly massaging your calf with a contented giggle.  
“You guys went full crackhead. When did you end up turning in? Sounded like you had a crazy time!”  
“Honey left a little after 11, I didn’t go to bed til late though. But yeah, we had a fucking blast” you answer enthusiastically “Right Wonho?”  
“OMG Jan, Joohoney is so funny and cute. AAAAAAAaa remember CAW CAW!?” Wonho doubles over laughing. 

You wheeze like a broken car “I nearly lost my goddamn mind, he just said that shit like it was normal… And you were like, first off, owls don’t make that sound. Second off, you’re not supposed to make sound Joohoney, this is charades!” The last part you and Wonho repeat in unison and bust out laughing again.  
“Ahhhh, he’s the best” Wonho sighs wiping tears from his eyes.  
“If I didn’t know better, which I don’t, I’d say someone else might be sweet on Honey” Jan hints slyly giving her tea a loud sip.  
When Wonho begins to blush, at a loss for words, you offer lightheartedly “Well I’d be happy to share with someone as wonderful as my favorite bunny.”  
You’re surprised at the ease with which the words spill from your mouth. You barely even thought before you said it but it felt weirdly natural like the first time you hugged Honey.  
“Oh, well… That was unex-fucking-pected” Jan chokes.  
“I’m full of surprises Janthony” you recline flamboyantly across Wonho’s lap.  
“YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME JANTHONY!!” Jan hollers causing the whole room to erupt in laughter.  
You address Wonho, “Speaking of menage a three, I invited Jooheon to work out with us this weekend, if that’s okay?”  
“I’d be upset if you didn’t. I’m excited to see what the baby can do.”  
“Well that’s not suggestive at all” you tease.  
Wonho gapes at you defensively slapping your arm.  
  
You finish the episode with Wonho and retire to your room to study before showering and going to bed. Sending Jooheon a goodnight text you take a quick moment of consideration and despite him only being a few feet beneath you, you send Wonho one too. They both reply with cute emojis within seconds, making you smile so hard your cheeks hurt. Before you fall asleep you look at the most recent picture in your camera roll, the one that took you clean tf out on the bus earlier. The image is of the three of you, Wonho in the middle flanked by you and Jooheon on either side. Wonho’s making an adorable kissy face toward you while you smile goofily into the camera. Jooheon is leaned forward on the futon with Wonho’s right arm over his shoulder, his hand reaching up to hold the back of Wonho’s. The whole thing was all too precious for words but it was the look on Jooheon’s face that causes another flurry of butterflies to explode in your stomach. He’s smiling, not at the camera but at Wonho and you can’t shake the uncanny feeling that you’ve seen that lovingly sweet smile before. The impossibly deep dimples, the stars that endlessly dance in his smiling eyes; you know it so well because it’s the way he looks at you and something about that made your heart swell to bursting. You hug your phone to your chest, letting out a lovesick sigh before drifting blissfully to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart is breaking. I still want to finish but idk if I can.
> 
> Update 11/3/19:   
> [fight mode activated] I'm buckled tf in and ready to go... I was too distraught to function when I first got to news but we can't and won't take this sitting down ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶) ᕗ It might take some time for me to get in the right mind space while still being in support mode but I have every intention of coming back. I still have a lot of story left dammit.

..........


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying the holidays. It's been 56 days and I'd be lying if I said I didn't spend at least 50 of them in tears. I miss him so my mind has a hard time wrapping itself around the concept that he's gone. Everyday is like he just left. On top of the obvious I've had bed bugs for the past 5 months and haven't gotten a night of rest a single one of those days. The PTSD is real folx. But the fight continues, I can't wait til we see him again, regardless of what happens I just hope he's happy.

Thursday rushes by you in a blur ferried along by the combined effect of a short schedule and the remnants of the heady sensation from the night before, leaving you in uncharacteristically high spirits. You nearly skip into the student center to meet Changkyun for your study session and with a little more than a week away from your next exam you’re feeling optimistic about your grasp on the material. While you’re working through an introductory problem on electric fields you notice Changkyun regarding you with his quietly mercurial gaze. “Yes, sir??” you lilt still consumed in your work.  
He narrows his eyes in dubious apprehension “Something’s different.”   
“How so?”   
“No one’s ever _this_ excited about physics.”   
“Electrostatics is fun compared to wave optics, I can actually visualize it” you chirp with a good natured grin “I feel pretty good about this test.”   
He tilts his head, expression nearly blank save for a slight purse of his lips.    
“Wow, how do you manage to convey so much emotion without changing your face”   
“I like to play it close to the vest” lips returning to neutral “Apparently I’m not the only one” he hints.   
“I’m not hiding anything lol I really do feel good about how I’m doing.”   
“I don’t think you’re hiding anything from me, just that you’re more complicated than you give yourself credit. Even from yesterday you’re in a way better mood.”   
You’re stunned by how weirdly attuned your classmate is to your emotional state. It was fairly obvious something was wrong last Friday after the thing with Minnie, but you didn’t feel you were crazy different from yesterday. Though it wasn’t like the reason isn’t abundantly clear, punctuating every other thought you’ve had all day.   
“Hmm, I mean, I do have a erm...” despite the two of them being all you could think about, up until now you hadn’t put a whole lot of thought into what exactly was going on between you and Jooheon or you and Wonho _and perhaps Jooheon and Wonho?_ “I have a thing? Idk, it’s complicated.”   
“Sounds about right” Changkyun returns matter of factly.   
You half expect him to continue prying but he doesn’t, almost as though he was trying to get you to admit it to yourself rather than to him. You sit stricken by the preternatural awe of the moment.   
“You’ve also been looking at your phone like every two minutes” he adds offhandedly studying  his notes. 

 

Changkyun heads back to the dorms at the end of the session leaving you to work through a few more problems on your own. Packing your things you reach to check your phone for the umpteenth time before catching the bus. You stop short as the telltale tremor of a new text alert causes your stomach to flip. It’s from Wonho and simply says “Look who I found!!” followed by an image. Pictured is Wonho grinning happily, his cute ears protruding from either side of his black snapback. Both his hands are up in peace signs while standing next to him a coolly smiling Jooheon holds up the phone and his own peace sign. Both are in full workout garb, glowing with a post workout flush, their dazzling skin glistens with a thin sheen of sweat. Jooheon’s in one of his black tanks, the contours of his exposed shoulder sloping into his broad chest _Oof I could never get tired of seeing him_ . Despite most of his glorious muscles being hidden from view your gaze can’t help but linger on Wonho’s chest and arms as his tshirt strains slightly against them. _Wow, they both look so good and happy and why the hell am I not there with them?!_ You respond with a wall of alternating heart and sad eye emojis. _  
  
_

Stepping out into the quiet chill of October twilight you stow yourself against a brisk gust and hurriedly make your way to the bus stop. Standing under the awning you bring out your phone to once again admire the delighted faces of your two favorite people. The excited buzz in you gut radiates from your abdomen to your extremities causing your body to let out a quiet shiver. 

“What ya smiling at!?” a voice from in front of you causes you to jump and look up. You’re met by Jooheon’s dimpled face from the passenger's side window of Wonho’s red sudan.   
“OMG, I thought you were at the gym!”   
“We were!!” Wonho starts, waving emphatically from behind Jooheon.   
“It was Wonho’s idea, we sent the picture when we knew you’d be getting out.”   
Wonho smiles his adorable bracket smile drawing his shoulders into a cute shrug “So you getting in?”   
“Yeah, get in loser, we’re going uwuing” lazily thumbing to the back Jooheon wags his eyebrows.   
The immediate warmth that greets you as you nestle into the back seat is no match for the warmth that flowers in your chest when both Wonho and Jooheon turn around to beam at you.   
“What?” you ask incredulously.   
“What? What?” Wonho echoes.   
“What? What? What?” Jooheon studies the two of you.   
Grunting out a little chuckle you bow your head slightly “Why are you like this?”   
“You mean super cool and awesome?” Jooheon asks.   
“Maybe we were made in your image” Wonho responds turning the ignition.   
“Dude, that was fucking smooth, you’re a genius” an astounded Jooheon playully shoves Wonho’s shoulder.   
“Right!?” you rave back “A very wise, very sweet, very lovely muscle bunny”   
Wonho giggles from the front seat pulling away from the bus stop.   
“What about me?!” Jooheon pouts turning around to face you again.   
“Of course Honey, you’re an exceedingly pretty, exceedingly talented, exceedingly wonderful baby bumble bee!”

“And cute, don’t forget cute” Wonho crows.  
“I’m a tiger, grrrrr~”   
“Are you now?” you give Jooheon a bemused smirk.   
“Yes, I’m very badass and intimidating.”   
“Says the guy who was afraid of the rock climbing machine!!” Wonho teases.   
“Hey!! You said you wouldn’t tell AJ!! I didn’t know it was gonna move so fast!”   
You and Wonho start cracking up and after a few seconds a sulky Jooheon relents and joins you.   
“So what’s the plan? Food?”   
“Yes food!” Wonho chirps.   
“Can we get something cheap?” Jooheon starts with a guilty tenor “I don’t get paid til tomorrow.”   
“We got you Honey don’t worry” you lean forward wrapping your arms around him from the back seat.   
“Yeah, what you in the mood for big guy?”   
Jooheon contemplates in silence for a few seconds lightly drumming his fingers on your forearm before excitedly blurting “PIZZA!!”   
“Joohoney has spoken! Pizza it is!!” Wonho chants hanging a quick right toward downtown. 

 

* * *

 

You pull into the small parking lot of a restaurant donned in the classic red, green, and white, stables of the Americana pizza joint. In contrast to the worn 80s exterior the brick interior is imbued with a rustic charm characteristic of a college town pizzeria. You’re seated at a large booth near the back and when Wonho turns to pull up a chair you chuckle “What are you doing dude? There’s plenty of room, just sit here” you pat the space next to you.   
“Or you could sit next to me” Jooheon scoots into you regarding Wonho with a suggestive quirk of his brow.   
Giving Jooheon an amused grin “Or you could sit next to Honey”.   
Looking between you, Wonho looks both conflicted and delighted “C’mon guys, don’t make me choose. Can’t I sit next to both of you?”   
“As long as you sit next to me first” Jooheon pouts.   
“You heard the man” you shift in your seat to make more room for Wonho on Jooheon’s side. Jooheon happily wraps an arm around Wonho’s shoulder smiling warmly as he settles down next to him.   
“Well don’t we look cozy” a disembodied voice chimes from behind you. The three of you turn around to see your cheerful interloper beaming down at you from over the booth. Jooheon hastily removes his hand from Wonho’s shoulder straightening up in his seat.   
Wonho looks between you and Jooheon with a mixture of confused fascination.   
“Oh lawd, hey Minnie” you laugh.   
“Minhyuk Lee” Minnie extends a hand over the booth to Wonho “And you must be the illustrious roommate”.   
Wonho nods taking his hand “Hoseok, but you can call me Wonho”.   
“Oof quite a grip you got there” 

“So what’s up with you Minhyuk?” Jooheon offers with a bit of a nervous twinge to his voice.  
“Y’know, same shit different day, hoping some carbs will end my eternal suffering. Was on my way to the bathroom when I stumbled upon y’all being the cutest little throuple that I ever did see.”    
You stifle a smile in spite of yourself and the clear implication.   
“Though I will admit I’m a little jelly you get to hang out with this cinnamon sugar beefcake.”   
He gives Wonho a onceover from his perch to which he giggles sheepishly. “Speaking of jelly I gotta piss so I’ll see you kids later” Minnie nods before traipsing past your table to the bathroom.   
Jooheon lets out a relieved sigh before taking a sip of his drink and picking up a menu. You scoot in closer to him putting a hand on his knee. His shoulders relax and his lips turn up in a little smile.   
“So Minnie seems fun” Wonho starts “loud but fun”.   
“He’s a damn riot” you lean in to address Jooheon “Anything catching your eye?” 

Wonho scoots in to look at the menu from Jooheon’s other side.   
“You guys do know they gave us three menus right?” Jooheon announces with a cute snarky pout.   
“Oh, do you want us to stop?” you quip back innocently.   
“I didn’t say that” Jooheon pouts even harder. 

Wonho wheezes loudy from his side of the booth “Oh my god Joohoney”.

 

“OOoOo BACON” Jooheon shifts excitedly in his seat “I want meat lovers!”  
You’re distracted by Minnie as he approaches your table again, this time from the opposite direction “Where you sitting Minnie? Wanna eat with us?”   
Taking a quick look at Jooheon before he responds Minnie hesitates only momentarily before graciously declining “You are too kind, but I got my order to go and I plan to eat it unencumbered by both pants and shame in the comfort of my own home.”   
“Living the dream as it were” you laugh “hope your experience lives up to expectations.”   
“Oh, it will” he winks before returning to the front of the restaurant.   
  
The three of you order your food, chatting as you wait. You thought Jooheon had been excited before the food arrived, but he was absolutely elated now, wiggling eagerly between you and Wonho as the server places your food on the table. You look down the length of the booth at Wonho “What’d you end up getting?”   
I was thinking a caesar side salad but got a full sized one instead. I’ll take the rest home for later.”   
At this your ears pique _holy shit is that a-- “_ Wonho, do you have a lisp? _”_

“Lol yeah” he looks a little self conscious “Is it that noticeable?”  
“I mean I never noticed it before. But bro… bro? It’s cute as hell. Did you notice it Jooheon?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Really?!”   
“I study words and speech, it’s kind of my thing to notice and I agree.”   
“You think it’s cute?” Wonho ventures with a shy bow of his head.   
“Yessir” he affirms absentmindedly, reaching for a slice of pizza. 

You watch as Wonho’s face takes on a modest and positively tickled expression and your chest swells with an oddly euphoric sense of pride, as though Jooheon had just complimented you and not your roommate. _Jeez these two are so precious._

 

* * *

  
Later that night you lay in bed thinking about your, _well it wasn’t a date, it seems weird to call it that, maybe “outing” yes, outing_ with Jooheon and Wonho. You had just finished sending out goodnight texts to both of them and were settling into bed when you hear a soft knock at your door. Xolani stands in your doorway, her slender frame outlined by the faint light that flooded in from the hallway. She asks you something about a lamp but you’re too distracted to make out the majority of what she’s said.

“Huh?”

She repeats herself with a bit of a laugh “can I borrow your desk lamp? I’m pulling an all nighter and my bulb blew, I’ll need to get some more tomorrow.”  
“Oh yeah sure thing” you sit up to unplug it.   
“Don’t bother yourself, I can get it… Anything up with you?” this last part she adds while picking up the lamp with a quiet tone of concern but lacking urgency, like a parent asking their kid about their day at school.   
Turning over whether to tell her for a couple seconds you think better of it, wanting not to burden her with your weird relationship stuff, after all she lives with one of the people in question, but you still want to talk to someone about how you’ve been feeling. 

“Is there a word for… erm… anti-jealousy? Like when you see someone you like get a gift or something and you’re just really happy for them but not just for them? More like with them?”   
“Hmm, I think I know what you’re saying. Almost like it’s happening to you? It’s called compersion. We discussed it briefly in my relationships class last year in the unit on polyamory--”   
The sudden shock that shoots through you at the unsolicited mention of what you had been tip toeing around for the past week isn’t lost on Xolani who quickly tries to clarify “but I don’t think it’s restricted to just those kinds of relationships. It can be the opposite of envy too like the example you gave, happiness at someone else’s happiness or success.”   
“Oh” you breathe “that makes sense.” You almost choke on your next words but they spill out of you mouth before you can stop them “Bruh, how do poly relationships even start?”   
Xolani, clearly surprised by your line of questioning, gives you the practiced yet genuine look of a woman who’s done her fair share of counseling. “I would suspect they start like any other relationship. Of course it’s a bit more complicated but communication is always essential regardless of the relationship.”   
“Yeah, it just seems like those kinda things happen spontaneously y’know?”

“As fun and cavelier as a spontaneously formed relationship can be I think there is just as much fun to be had when the terms are set and all parties are on the same page. Yeah, the mystery might be dampened but putting a puzzle together is just as rewarding then you know the picture you’re making and it’s far less frustrating.”   
“Damn, that’s a good analogy.”   
“That’s pretty much what being a therapist is” she starts “I just take a bunch of technical jargon and make it into easily digestible analogies, that’ll be 100 dollars please.” You both laugh, Xolani’s perfect skin and pearly white teeth glisten against the sparse light radiating from the hallway. It feels like all the people in your life have things figured out or at least are taking the right steps. Xolani and Jan, Wonho and Honey, hell even Minnie, Hyungwon, and Changkyun seem to have their shit together and even though things are going surprisingly well half of you is terrified of ruining it and the other half can’t help but feel like you could be doing something different.    
“I really appreciate you letting me vent a little” you start “sometimes it can feel like life is happening to me rather than idk, me living it y’know?”

“Oh, I get it, no one ever really knows what they’re doing and if they do they’re either lying to you or themselves” Xolani nods in graceful deliberation “If you’re not questioning your decisions you’re probably not making the right ones. As far as I can see you’re doing just fine. Though you could probably afford to speak up a little more.”

You tilt your head quizzically at this.   
“I couldn’t be the first person to tell you you’re thinking much more than what you’re saying.”   
And of course she wasn’t, in fact, that seemed to be the running theme of the day.   
“Nah, you right” you chuckle ruefully thinking back on what Changkyun had said only hours ago “Yeah, I could definitely be more straightforward with everyone, myself included.”   
“That’ll be another 100 dollars” Xolani adds in a with a straight face before laughing again and moving to your doorway. “Again, I think you’re doing great, I’ll let you sleep though, at least one of us should get some rest tonight.”   
“Good night and good luck comrade” you give Xolani a two finger salute and slump back into bed with newfound and albeit cautious resolve to hash things out with both Wonho and Jooheon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids, I wanted to apologize for leaving you hanging for so long. Honey's hiatus was another hard blow but I'm happy we got to see both him and Wonho looking healthy. 
> 
> A few updates: I think I'm finally free of bedbugs; I had a hard birthday and Wonho's birthday was hard too; been going through some domestic issues and mental health issues but I've started some pretty effective meds and am soon to start therapy. Hopefully now that the bedbugs are gone I can sleep and concentrate better so writing will become more of an outlet than an obligation. I want to continue updating this fic along with Proud and Unprejudiced and I also have more ideas for new fics floating around. Thank you for sticking around, I love seeing your feedback and kudos. Y'all are wonderful 😚😚

On the bus ride into campus the next morning you can’t help but feel you’ve forgotten something… something kinda big but you can’t quite put your finger on it.  
“You know what’s weird Changkyun?” you muse to your classmate before the professor arrives.  
“When you cut a hole in a net it has less holes in it?”  
“I-- wait what?” you shake your head in confusion before starting “That forgetting and forgetting to remember are the same thing but somehow feel different thematically.”  
“Whoa”  
“Right? Though it is weird that mending a net is the only way you can put more holes in it.”

“Yeah, forgetting to remember almost has less range. Like you planned on remembering to do something but forgot it, while just plain forgetting can be applied to both that and forgetting someone’s name or something, you don’t _plan_ on remembering someone’s name.”  
“You really get me Kyun.”  
“So did you forget to remember something or just plain forgot?”  
“Fairly sure I forgot to remember something but I can’t for the life of me recall what it could be.”  
“Just dragnet everything. Think about everything from this week to the next and use that to pretrace your future instead of retracing your past.”  
You furrow your brow “That’s some serious big brain energy right there. But what if my net has too few holes?”  
“Then you mend it bro” he takes out a banana from his backpack placing it on your desk “Brain food.”  
“Wow, I will cherish this banana until I draw my last breath.”  
“Dude, it’s a piece of fruit” he chuckles, “Let me know if you forget to forget.”  
“Of course” you laugh back taking a bite of your sacred banana.  

 

You walk into the lab to see Minnie flipping through a magazine “I found it in the bathroom” he chirps proudly.  
“He finds a lot of things in the bathroom--” Sophia starts.  
“So help me Karen, I will gouge out your eyes and fuck your brain.”

“Dayum Minnie wtf?!?”  
Sophie laughs “I don’t know why you’re so excited about looking at cars anyways. It’s not like your gay ass is gonna learn how to drive.”

“Wait what? Is that like... a thing?”  
They both turn to you in disbelief “Of course you fuckin rube! All gays live in the city so they never have to learn how to drive” Minnie exclaims.  
“Then why are you here?” you ask sardonically.

“Yeah why come to a school in the middle of nowhere if you’re such a city gay?”  
“Lissen, I don’t ask why your wardrobe has about as much diversity as a Taylor Swift concert AJ. Or why you don’t moisturize your hair, Wendy.”  
“Woooooow, I’m hurt.”  
“But if you must know, I use public transit and bitches like you” he blows a kiss at Sophia before getting back to his perusal “Not to mention AJ can teach me how to drive, can’t you sport?”  
Giving him an incredulous frown “I don’t know I might be too busy buying more black clothes. Not to mention my car-- OH FUCK, MY CAR!!”  
You rush over to your bench “fuck fuck fuck, I FORGOT TO DRIVE INTO CAMPUS TODAY!!”  
Minnie follows you to your bench “Bet you wish you were a city gay now lol. Why not ask your hot roommate to give you a ride?”  
“I could do that but we have so little time before the play starts to get food, ugh.”  
“Then feed him dummie, quid pro quo.”   
“See this is why I keep you around Minnie” Minhyuk nods proudly as you take out your phone.  
  
  


**Wonhoooo**

_2:22 PM Today_

 

Yooooooo~ are you still on  
campus? I need a huge favor

 

Yes and of course  
  


Okay, I forgot to park on campus  
and I’m everyone’s ride for the musical  
tonight. Could you find it in your heart to  
be my beautiful buff choffere?  
  
I’ll feed you!

 

Lol I’d be happy to. Where are you?  
I’m about to wrap up here.

I’m at work. I’ll be here for a while tho.

 

👀👀 Can I hang out with you? I promise  
I’ll stay out of the way.

I don’t think it’d be a problem, it’s kind of  
boring though if you don’t mind it’d be  
nice to have the company :)   
  


 

YAY!! Marine science is next to the sci li   
right?

 

Indeedily doo my precious creatine  
cupcake. Let me know when you get  
here I’ll meet you outside.  
  


Iuorwgfusidhoksdjhfgdsjdkcreatiiiiine  
🤣🤣🤣🤣

 

When you put down your phone Minhyuk regards you with a quizzical gaze “Sooo?”  
“He’s on his way, gonna hang out here til I’m done with my samples.”  
“Forreal?! He _wants_ to hang out here? What kind of spell you got him under that he’s cool watching you aliquot for 3 hours?” Minnie squints suspiciously.  
“None” you laugh “I’ve watched him do swim and wrestling practices a bunch of times. Honestly if your friends can’t have fun with you doing boring stuff are you really even friends??”  
“Look at you droppin’ down life lessons” voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“You sound mad lad, need to reevaluate some of your relationships?”  
“You need to reevaluate your relationship with your own goddamn business” Minnie sasses back lightheartedly.  
You laugh raising your hands in defeat.

  
A few minutes later you go meet Wonho at the front of the building. He smiles his gummy smile and excitedly hugs you. There are few universal truths that you know in life: you’re lungs require oxygen to keep your body alive, the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell, and Wonho needs hugs. The gesture is something you’re accustomed to, the warmth that rises in your chest, however, is a newer development. When you loosen your hold he squeezes tighter and waddles with you toward the entrance. “Thanks again for the assist tonight” your voice slightly muffled by his shoulder. 

“Always happy to help. Is Joohoney coming?”  
“Yeah, did you wanna come too? Tickets are only 5 bucks at the door.”  
“Oh no, you guys have fun. I’m having a chill night in so I can be ready for tomorrow. Jan and Lani have another club thing tonight so me and Bomi’ll have the house to ourselves.”

“Sweet, well I’ll stay out of your hair when we get back.”  
He finally releases you from his welcoming embrace “You’re always welcome in my hair.”

 

As you walk into the lab you’re reminded of the first time Jooheon visited you there. Wonho marvels wide eyed at the rows of pipettes and glassware. “So cooool!!”  
Minnie smirks excitedly “I know right? I’ll give you the grand tour!!”  
And before you can even register what’s going on Minhyuk has swept Wonho off to the other side of the lab. “Don’t worry I’ll take good care of him while you centrifuge your samples.” Wonho waves cutely from behind Minnie as they round the corner to where the autoclave is stored. 

 

The next few hours fly by with Wonho watching you work from over your shoulder and being a cute gooball. Now on your way to the science library Wonho is even more giddy than he was in the lab. You can tell he’s wound up and had there been walls he’d be bouncing off of them.  
“Wonho, you alright?” you ask cautiously after the second time he starts skipping.  
“Yeah, just excited I guess. Does Joohoney like cats? I bet he likes cats, he looks like a cat person.”  
“Lol, yeah he does. I know he’d love Bomi.”  
“You think so? She’s so slow to warm up to people.”

“Pfft she’s a sweetheart, she’ll love him in no time.”  
“Hehe, he does have a way with elusive creatures” he bumps into you with a knowing grin.  
You unsuccessfully fight your own smile “He’s not the only one.”  
“I absolutely love cats!” hands heartily clasp yours and Wonho’s shoulders.

Wonho nearly jumps out of his skin when Jooheon smiles between the two of you.  
“I came to meet you at the lab but you had already left so I doubled back and found you!! It’s nice to see you, big guy. You coming to the show?”  
Wonho smiles sheepishly at Jooheon’s excitement “Nah, just driving.”  
“I forgot to bring my car so he’s our ride tonight.”  
“Oooh, well I can drive you and Hyungwon home afterwards. My roommie will be done with the car by the time we get out.”  
“Noice, your night in can be truly that” you regard Wonho with a pleasant scrunch of your face.  
“I wouldn’t mind picking you guys up” Wonho starts.  
“Chill my dude” Jooheon gives his shoulder a shake “It’s my pleasure. Now let’s get Memewon and some food, I’m starving.”  
  


By popular vote you nominate to stop by Tex-Mex place down the street from the performing arts center. The four of you convene over loaded nachos and empanadas, you and Jooheon on one side of the booth with Hyungwon and Wonho sitting across. Towards the end of the meal Jooheon orders a sopapilla sundae that he and Wonho happily dive into when it arrives. You had been raving to Hyungwon about gentrification and environmental injustice when he gives you a furtive glance prompting you to follow his gaze to the two sitting next to you. Jooheon and Wonho are in a world of their own, cutely showing each other pictures of cats between loud coos, giggles, and mouthfuls of dessert. You and Hyungwon look on in fascination as the two ooo and ahh at each other’s phones.  
“Here’s a picture of my girls when they were little. That’s Gucci and that’s Yoshi, you can tell them apart from their noses, see--” Jooheon starts enthusiastically showing his phone to Wonho.  
“Awww, so cuuute. I LOVE THEM!!” Wonho gushes, gently placing his hand over the back of Jooheon’s to bring the screen closer. Jooheon’s smile broadens dreamily at the gesture before he notices he’s being watched. He looks over in muted surprise followed by a puzzled Wonho. 

“Ya’ll are adorable” you chuckle taking a sip of your drink and watching the bright red glow radiate up Jooheon’s neck to his ears and Wonho’s gummy grin. 

Offering a bemused smile Hyungwon checks his watch after regarding the three of you “Well, we should head out soon, the show starts in 15.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night you settle into the tub allowing the steaming hot water and sweetly soothing scent of your blueberry scone candle to relax your muscles and mind. About half an hour before you saw off Jooheon who insisted on coming in to say good night to Wonho and Bomi. As Wonho anticipated Bomi was aloof but interested in the company though refused to come closer despite his prodding. Jooheon took it in stride but left with an unshakable resolve to win her affection. 

 

The musical was amazing, a devilishly fun rendition of Little Shop of Horrors. Audrey 2, of course, stole the show but Seymour was absolutely perfect in a way you find hard to describe. He’s more sarcastic than bumbling and oddly confident in his utter lack of confidence which added depth to the character. But there was something else about him that drew your eye and throughout the musical you couldn’t help but feel a weird sense of deja vu.  
 

At the beginning of the show Jooheon excitedly kicks his legs over the armrest to drape them over yours. The gesture screams babyboi energy and as you rest your hands on his lower thighs he cuddles in closer to you. Hyungwon, distracted by the sudden movement in his periphery, looks at him with an amused eye roll and mouths to you “What a baby.” A few minutes later Jooheon’s head lulls onto your shoulder, causing a quiet flurry of adoration to well in your chest. He’s so warm and you have to fight the impulse to stroke his cheek, cutely squished against your shoulder. The urge to smile overtakes you when his breathing begins to even out and his head sinks further onto your shoulder as he falls asleep. Even with the music booming this boy is so run down he’s fast asleep within the first 15 minutes of the show. You let him sleep, nestling your head on his and tracing soothing circles along his legs. His nap doesn’t last long however, by the middle of the show Jooheon is wide awake and singing “Feed me Seymour” along with Audrey 2. 

 

After curtain call the cast comes out amongst the audience. Upon getting a closer look at Seymour without his glasses realization washes over you all at once and he notices your change in expression shouting “BLISTERFELD!!” with a jovial wave. You mirror back his greeting to Hyungwon’s great surprise “Wait, you know Kihyun?”

You laugh doing yet another dorky blisterfeld dance with Kihyun “Wooow, I knew you looked familiar!! The show was great by the way!!”  

“Thanks!! What a crazy coincidence you’re friends with these two” he nods at Hyungwon and Jooheon, who’s standing behind you. Jooheon takes a territorial step closer to you resting his chin on your shoulder and putting his hands in the pockets of your hoodie. You lean back into him and feel the warm rise of his cheek against yours when he smiles. 

 

“You guys coming to the cast party?” Kihyun asks tentatively “We’re all going downtown.” Hyungwon glances over at Jooheon who’s in the middle of yawning on your shoulder. “I’m in” he starts “I’ll get an uber so you guys don’t have to stick around.”  
“Okay cool” Jooheon yawns again “I’m about to lay down and stay down.” 

“Nonsense” Kihyun interrupts “I’ll give you a ride home Hyungwon!”  
“Oh thanks, you’re a good kid Kihyun.”  
“Hyungwon, I’m older than you” Kihyun laughs.

 

* * *

 

A soft knock raps at the door interrupting your quiet revelry in the tub. “Wonho? Is that you?”  
“Yeah, can I come in?” a wavering voice responds from behind the door. Your stomach automatically sinks at the sound, he sounds both hesitant and preoccupied, like he’s about to cry.  
“I’m in the bath, you can come in though.”  
The door swings open to reveal your roommate. You first notice the weary pallor of his face then the bright red coating his left forearm and spilling between the fingers of his right hand.  
“Wonho oh my god what happened?!” You clumsily fumble out of the tub reaching for your towel to rush to Wonho who’s moved to sit haphazardly on the toilet.  
“I-I hurt myself w-working out.”  
“Let me see” you reach for Wonho’s bloody arm to assess the damage “Oof you got yourself pretty good.”  
The wound isn’t big but it’s deep so you focus on cleaning it and stopping the bleeding, kneeling in front of him on one knee with a bottle of peroxide and a bag of cotton balls. The cut is on the back side of his forearm, near the bend of his elbow. Wonho winces a little as the peroxide bubbles on his arm but he does his best not to move. “I cut it on my mirror” he sniffles quietly. You knew what mirror he was talking about. In the area of the basement where he had all his work out stuff he had an untreated sheet glass mirror he got from one of those furniture surplus places, the frame had broken leaving the sharp sides and corners of the mirror exposed. It wasn’t much of a hazard unless you tried to move it or, in Wonho’s case, got too close to it with an arrant arm or leg.  
“We need to duct tape those edges or at least get some rubber cement or something”  
“Yeah” Wonho agrees “I wasn’t even working out hard, just some yoga and stretching. Stupid” he shakes his head in frustration.

“It’s okay! Happens to the best of us. I was training to become a nurse before I moved here so this is easy peasy for me.”

Wonho nods silently but seems to have relaxed a bit.  
  


As you squeeze neosporin onto the now clean wound Wonho watches you with rapt concern, avoiding looking at his arm. “What’s up?” you ask “You got that look on your face. Where it’s obvious you want to say something but you’re thinking, it’s cute as hell.”

He smiles a little despite being flustered. “I umm” he furrows his brow to which you stop tending to his arm and look at him quizzically. “It’s nothing. I’ve just been feeling odd lately.”  
“Like good odd or bad odd?”  
“I think somewhere in between, or maybe both. I don’t know. It’s nothing though. It’ll pass.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”  
“Yeah, I just wanna get some sleep so I can hang out tomorrow.”  
“You still want to go work out?!”  
At this he straightens up with a bit more confidence “Tis but a flesh wound your grace, I shall be in full working order by the morrow!” he giggles “But really, thank you for this.” 

You peel the paper from a waterproof bandage and place it over his cut giving it a kiss for good measure “Of course! You’ve been taking care of me since I moved here, it’s nice to be able to return the favor. And forreal” you lead before standing up “If you want to talk about anything I’m always here, my ears aren’t as adorable as yours but they work alright.”  
Some of the color returns to his cheeks and he hugs you lingering a little as he pulls away. The sudden urge to kiss him prompts you to step forward planting one on his cheek. His smile is absolutely priceless, you wish Jooheon could’ve been there to see it.


End file.
